<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re:Trace Another Dream, Another Story by TheaBA12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048071">Re:Trace Another Dream, Another Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12'>TheaBA12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Worlds will be listed, F/M, Gen, M/M, namine centric, on her own adventure, other tags will be added with each chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine sacrifices herself for Sora and Kairi. She believed she fade into darkness but it seems it now the beginning of her own story. In a Realm of Dreams where new bonds and experiences will occur Namine will grow and learn what fate has in store for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>There is always sleep between part and meet,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With our usual words on the Usual Street</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So let us part like we always do</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And in a world without you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll dream of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When I come to, let us meet</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With our usual words on the Usual Street</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prologue</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daybreak arose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was painted in an array of colors. Pinks, purples and oranges of different hues in the sky. The sun broke through the clouds as it rose. The waters surrounding the islands reflected the colors as well as the light of the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the roof of the tallest building sat five figures. They were the earliest risers of the town and were watching the sky’s awakening as was their routine.The figure in the middle was sketching away coloring the image she had already seen multiple times yet never tired of. When she finished, she showed her friends who each gave an approval and opinion. She then started turning through the pages, and a wave of nostalgia hit her and her friends at the memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they spoke, three much younger early risers were climbing onto the roofs. A young girl leading them lost her footing in her rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand caught her in time and she looked up to see five amused faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“******, I see you snuck out again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dirty blond haired girl pouted but even so let her Master lift her up to rest on her lap. Her own friends were then lifted as well with shy smiles of their own in being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa is still asleep,” the girl argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, he doesn’t like people disappearing on him,” expressed the Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know but I wanted to come,” the girl admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master then hugged her close and the girl purred at the hug. Then the Master turned to the other two children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to assume you two left without letting your parents know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two children, a girl with brown hair and a boy with black-silver hair immediately bowed their heads in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re here,” the girl with brunette hair attempted to argue. One of the Master’s companions shook his head though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re your aunts and uncles. Once my brother and sister wake up to see you two missing there’s going to be panic,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children all bowed their heads again though now in shame. Though the adults were teasing since the three did this constantly. For sure their parents will know where they’re at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry, we just...wanted to hear the story, Master,” the boy spoke up quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this the Master looked exasperated while her friends all snickered. In all honesty she hated telling the story. She was better at drawing scenes while her sister was better at writing and telling stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What story?” she asked playing dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, you know which one,” the dirty blonde haired girl chided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The story of your journey with your friends! You know the story of the White Guardian,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master grimaced at the title while her friends broke into even louder snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta love ****’s way with names and titles,” cackled one of the Master’s friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you all ti-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master looked down at her daughter, who waited patiently for her to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well where do I start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master summoned some magic to her hand and the sketchbook brought out some pages with different images. One image was brought forward with two figures sitting on some steps surrounded by flowers and a beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One had blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other had red hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It began…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand moved about over the pages with ease. Her pencil coloring the image of the recent memories that had just been made. The memory of another world where Sora was helping two sisters and another of Kairi’s recent training session with Axel. The new adventures they were currently enjoying for the upcoming battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t have a right to complain. Kairi’s heart was so peaceful after all. A combination of Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands. Namine is currently sitting on the steps that led to the Castle Gates that were surrounded by flowers. At the bottom of the steps was the beginning of the shore of Destiny Islands with the papou fruit island tree close by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the beauty, Namine was still stuck doing nothing but watching what Kairi did. Though she could see the memories of the others it wasn’t the same as experiencing them. She was glad that Kairi understood this and was working to help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, she missed seeing Roxas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had only been together for a few days when Sora had already been called to go take his Mastery Exam. Then soon after, Kairi was called to start her own keyblade training. A month passing by without them spending a day together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really shouldn’t whine, the sudden urgency to train and taking the exam were her fault. After all, it was her data self that had sent the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, now she felt so useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light suddenly appeared in the sky and Namine smiled knowing what it meant. It was night so it meant that Kairi was now asleep and resting. Which was time for some dream visits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi eventually appeared and floated down to where Namine sat. Upon landing, the red head turned to grin at Namine, who returned the grin. Even now, deep down she felt like she didn’t deserve the smile at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Namine,” greeted Kairi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned onto Namine’s shoulder and Namine leaned her own head onto her’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing training with Axel went well?” Namine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi made a face before waving her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less. Lea really has to learn to not throw his keyblade especially when he can't do form changes yet,” Kairi shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine giggled while holding her hand to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she and Kairi met was very strange. She knew even Sora and Roxas couldn’t do this and Namine figured it had to do with how Kairi was a Princess of Heart. Sora could feel and reflect what Roxas felt yet Kairi could only sense what Namine felt but didn’t reflect her feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi then turned to the flowers and watched them flutter with the breeze. Namine wondered what she was thinking in her head. She wondered if she could help piece those lost memories back together so Kairi could remember her childhood. Still, she had seen how Kairi simply accepted the loss and moved on only remembering the tale her grandmother had said so long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she handled things impressed Namine very much. Kairi had waited and forgotten but still her heart knew Sora was out there. She had waited until the opportunity arose for her to help and fight. When it was presented, she took it without hesitation. She even forgave Namine for what she did and went so far as to say it wasn’t her fault. Kairi had become very supportive and protective instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine wished she could do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I finally mastered my shotlock. Can’t wait to show Sora!” Kairi exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. I bet Sora will certainly be surprised,” Namine congratulated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show that lazy bum, all the training I’ve done. While, you see Roxas for a bit,” Kairi teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a teasing grin as Namine blushed. She giggled but shook her head as Kairi laughed. The girls continued to chat as they listened to the waves and breeze. Kairi waved her arms about while Namine listened to her tell her experiences of training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I cannot believe Axel did that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t! Well, trust me Merlin gave him an earful,” Kairi shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned to see the sun rising now, meaning it was morning soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, guess I have to leave soon,” Kairi murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, train hard so you can show Riku and Sora they’re going to need you,” Namine encouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe! No more staying behind,” Kairi agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded and smiled happily to see Kairi resolve to fight. Kairi then turned to Namine and took her pencil and sketchbook and started sketching in it. Then with a smile returned the sketchbook back and Namine looked down. It was a drawing of herself and Kairi in the spot that Namine had been sketching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you come back let’s hang for real and be proper sisters,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine showed surprise and turned to Kairi but before she could respond, Kairi disappeared in a flash of light. Namine turned to the drawing and held it close to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a promise,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the guardians of light stood proudly in Yen-Sid’s study. Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Kairi, Riku and Sora smiled as Yen-Sid spoke on how they made much progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guardians, who would fight against Xehanort’s vessels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine from within Kairi was listening and seeing through her. And she felt just as hopeful as they did in that they would win this battle. All there was left was to somehow get Terra back to their side. Not to mention someone else that Namine sensed was in Xehanort’s clutches but she was ready to help with that friend as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kairi’s eyes then landed upon Sora, Namine smiled as she could see Roxas looking back at her with a smile. Her heart beating faster upon finally seeing him after so long. Finally together though they couldn't do much but it was still very important to them just to see one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine’s eyes then glanced over the guardians. She was quite surprised by the different chains connecting them. However, she noted some strange links in certain connections. Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Ventus had unique connections. Blue, white, red and yellow colored auras that surrounded felt somewhat familiar to Namine. She wondered why but was distracted by Sora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But...I do wish that Roxas, and Namine, and Terra could be here with us too,” Sora said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Sora</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Namine with fondness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She saw Roxas smile as well at the brunette’s concern over them. Always, thinking of others even if he doesn’t remember them. She watched as Riku spoke and chuckled seeing a roll of the eyes from Roxas. When Kairi spoke, Namine grinned at her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine is right here, safe with me. I know that we’ll find a way to help her. Trust me, I’m not giving up.” Kairi claimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine appreciated the feelings and felt her heart flutter that Kairi was thinking about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Yen-Sid advised them all to rest up for the battle tomorrow. They spoke among themselves and shared a few laughs. Still, these moments were strengthening their bonds. The bonds that would help ensure they win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bonds between friends thought,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Namine. It was something she still lacked to experience. Even if the others have thought of her it's not like she had precious memories like they did. She hoped that perhaps very soon she would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that everyone left to their own homes. Sora, Riku and Kairi left on the gummi ship back to their homes in Destiny Islands. Namine sensed that Kairi was planning something when Riku then separated from the group. He said he needed time to himself and his eyes glanced to the tide for a second. They watched him go to the place where it washed up and pick up a seashell before sitting far off and simply watching the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi and Sora sat then on the papou tree and spoke for a bit. Sora as usual noted that Riku was off somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Namine realized she was watching Sora and Kairi did she note she was not within Kairi. Though still not entirely whole she was at least herself in a sense. She watched with amusement as Kairi gave Sora a paopu fruit and his shock at the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And as usual, he can't read the situation,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine jumped and squeaked at the surprise voice and turned to see Roxas smirking with amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxas! But how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as clueless but it could be their feelings are strong at the moment and giving us a moment too,” Roxas guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine smiled back and the pair turned away to allow Kairi and Sora this moment. They watched the sunset in silence just enjoying the other’s company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To think it took them this long to keep their promise to us,” Roxas commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, well you at least got to see a few worlds with Sora. Kairi has been training hard and I know she’ll be ready for tomorrow’s battle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s strong. Just like someone else I know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were on her and she shook her head before glancing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you might be confusing me with someone else,” she stated cryptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I know who I’m thinking of,” he argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine gave a shy smile before turning back to the sunset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have hope that the battle will be in our favor,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas still kept his stare on Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hope…,” Roxas turned to the sunset, “Say Namine, what’s the first thing you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine gave a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Sora will be able to set us free to be our own person. So, I want to know what you want to do together first?” Roxas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt her face flush a little at Roxas’s words before taking them into consideration. She had hardly ever been given a choice to do what she wanted. In fact she always had to sneak off in order to do her own will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never really thought of it,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s gotta be something,” Roxas urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine bit her lip while her eyes looked to the sunset. Then it came to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch an actual sunset…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled, “I’ve only ever seen a sunset from the memories of others. I like to see one with my own eyes and feel it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I suggest Twilight Town’s sunset. Definitely, better. Let’s watch your first sunset then,” Roxas agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together?” Namine asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We said we be together everyday and...I hoped it would be the first thing we do together anyway,” Roxas reminded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was blushing and Namine giggled. She was touched, he wanted to spend time with her though he would finally be reunited with the people who missed him. Then that reminded her of one other thing she liked to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And maybe eat sea salt ice cream. It’s been too long since I had one,” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of horror on Roxas’s face caused Namine to break into laughter. Then she held out her pinky to him. She looked at him as he looked confused before understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our other promise,” Roxas promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine showed surprise remembering the first promise of meeting again. She felt as though she still hadn’t fulfilled it and hopefully she would soon along with this new one. He hooked his pinky with her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our other promise,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled not realizing how at the same moment Sora and Kairi had traded their paopu fruits with one another. Two oaths being made and hope that they would be kept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas and Namine kept smiling and holding their pinkies together and slowly faded into the sunset’s light with smiles. Their hearts beating in sync and seeming to remember an old promise they’ve always had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope we’ll meet again and to be able to see myself the way you remember me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is amazing how hope can so easily be shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xehanort had easily lured Aqua and Ventus. He took out Ventus right before Aqua’s eyes and worse in Terra’s body. Then he focused on striking Kairi next knowing the effect it would have on Sora. But it led to Axel protecting her and being put down fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora then appeared to protect Kairi but he should’ve known Donald and Goofy would protect him. Donald was the next to fall having used all his energy to perform zettaflare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In such little time, Namine watched all this occur. It was horrifying to see how they had all lost to only one of Xehanort’s vessels. She could feel Kairi’s frustration at having not reacted and then Aqua ordering for her to watch over Axel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Namine suddenly felt great despair and knew instantly that it belonged to Aqua. Through Kairi, she saw a number of heartless having formed a great Demon Tide. In an instant Namine saw Aqua’s memories flash of when she was in the Realm of Darkness. She felt Kairi try to protect Axel but was easily overtaken by the Demon Tide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt her reach for Sora and upon seeing Roxas’s own face, she reached for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roxas!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi was spinned around and Namine felt her being struck by the Demon Tide. She was then outside of Kairi. The red haired girl reached for her and Namine held onto her hand trying to go back to her. But just as Kairi’s light was pouring out of her, Namine lost her hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi, don’t give up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Namine saw was a bright pink light before finally allowing herself to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grand sky reflected upon an endless sea. She noticed blinking lights that with a closer look were stars. She felt such an urge to sketch this sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, beautiful…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it loses that beauty after you spend a decade here…,” spoke a bitter voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or a century,” added another voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you two are not helping,” chided a squeakier voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned and it dawned on her then that she was without a body. She let the initial shock fade before turning to see a grey like cat creature with two other stars. However, unlike the other stars Namine saw two unique auras surrounding the two. A purplish aura and yellow aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You came from a pretty bad one,” spoke the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, yes. I didn’t feel a thing since I didn’t have a body of my own,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You were just a heart?” asked Chirithy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you see I am a nobody of someone. So, I returned to them and just became a heart within them,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds peaceful,” muttered the bitter voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine saw it was the one with the purplish dark aura and saw a chain connecting with it. Ones she recognized and couldn’t help but be surprised upon recognizing who it belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you?” Vanitas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear he was suspicious even though Chirithy with much affection patted him. Though Namine wondered how that was possible and then noticed something about how Vanitas’s star was incomplete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. My name is Namine and I am a witch with power over Sora’s memories,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A witch you say...wait, you’re the girl he was always thinking about,” Vanitas recalled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine gave a confused look but noted that he wouldn’t actually be able to see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well could someone tell me where am I?” Namine asked politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, sorry. My name is Chirithy and you’re in the Final World,” Chirithy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Final World?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the star with the yellow aura moved over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is a world where hearts come when their bodies have perished yet something is holding onto them,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So something is holding me here...oh, I’m sorry your name…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strelitzia...I’ve been here longer than Chirithy but now he handles dealing with arrivals,” Strelitzia introduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Chirithy, you’re a dream eater,” Namine said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had noticed the symbol on his cape similar to Riku’s and the dreameaters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. But I am waiting for my wielder to come and that way we can all go back,” Chirithy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ventus doesn’t remember you. You should just go to him, I know he will be happy to see you,” Vanitas spoke up with exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you here. You’re my wielder too! I promised to stay with you,” Chirithy argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Pardon but you belong to Ventus? I haven’t seen you in his memories,” Namine inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because they’re all broken and with me unfortunately. I barely recognized Chirithy until much later while being here,” Vanitas explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine could see a link between the two but still that didn’t explain why he wasn’t in any memories. Though she had seen some locked well that she hadn’t had time to detangle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re centuries old,” Strelitzia then added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Namine shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's true but the memories are too broken. Ventus and I came from somewhere else but I can't piece the memories together,” Vanitas continued to add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three turned to Chirithy, who nervously scratched his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine are no better,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am afraid I only remember my name and that I was trying to find someone before I was...well something happened,” Strelitzia shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt like Chirithy wasn’t being honest yet didn’t point it out. It wasn’t her place and she turned to Vanitas and Strelitzia. As if things weren’t confusing enough but learning this bit of Ventus just made Namine wonder now over those memories. Though now she understood why they couldn't be detangled because they were Vanitas’s and he wasn’t entirely in Sora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left a piece of yourself in Sora?” she assumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Very good guess. After my battle with Ventus my heart shattered and a shard went to Sora. From there it healed the other broken pieces and I reformed here. Which wasn’t what I wanted,” Vanitas explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he turned to Chirithy, who nodded. Most likely the dreameater had given the explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you were in a world-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That old man took my heart from the past. This heart here is one healed by Sora’s, his power is protecting me from leaving I think. Either way, the old man only got a still broken heart anyway,” Vanitas interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine could sense the great hatred he held for Xehanort as he spoke of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Through glimpses I saw what he did to you. You didn’t deserve that,” she expressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your pity!” Vanitas snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas, it isn’t pity. You can tell she means it because she understands,” Strelitzia spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their auras mixed for a bit before finally he calmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I hate hearing about him,” Vanitas muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy did his best to nuzzle him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I open my mouth without thinking sometimes. I just end up hurting others with my words,” Namine apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Vanitas has always been like this. When we met, he hated me for following him,” Strelitzia expressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strelitzia,” Vanitas warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strelitzia though focused all her attention on Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been here for so long probably since the beginning. I was the first but recognized no one. I only remembered my name, my keyblade and that I have a brother but I don’t remember him well enough either,” Strelitzia began, “But then Chirithy appeared, it wasn’t mine though but still it was familiar. When Vanitas appeared he wasn’t entirely together. He was in so much pain and it hurt so I stayed at his side hoping to help if a little,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine glanced to where Vanitas was, who she felt had his back turned to them. She smiled, he was obviously embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Chirithy appeared it helped Vanitas a lot. He knew Chirithy somewhat but still lacked pieces of memories. Well, gaining consciousness he wasn’t happy with me,” Strelitzia continued, “Said I should mind my own business. Of course, I still tried to befriend him and I guess I tired him out. I don’t know why but I didn’t want to leave him and he felt familiar,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so sweet,” Namine commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up. Not much can be done here especially when you’re nothing but a floating star. She was just a lonely person I felt sorry for,” Vanitas snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the words were harsh, Namine could see the chain between the pair as strong. She had seen Vanitas’s memories a bit and knew he had simply wanted what Ventus had been able to receive. No one ever thought what he would be like if Xehanort hadn’t raised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two met for a reason I say it was for a good one. Chirithy too, in seeing you Vanitas. He cares for you,” Namine commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy jumped at her words before embracing Vanitas’s star. Vanitas didn’t even struggle or complain, simply let it. But the embarrassment could be felt. Looks like a decade had helped him if a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, that darkness in Sora…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a bit of my power I gave to help him...I owed him though I just wanted to be nothing once more,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine knew better though. She had seen the darkness that had wrapped Ventus’s armor when it was protecting Sora from Riku. No one could ignore Sora’s influence and it seemed to have made a breakthrough to Vanitas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But now they’ve been defeated,” Namine murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no they haven’t,” Vanitas stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s somewhere out there. Not sure but there’s a light protecting him along with the others including Ventus,” Vanitas explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine became silent before concentrating on some trace of anyone. A warm light appeared in Namine’s vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi, she’s using her power. Though Sora is still traveling somewhere,” Namine could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, because he’s the one who always fixes things,” Vanitas murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine was about to say that wasn’t so when it did occur to her that it had to be Sora. He was the champion of light and yet he never got a break. There was always something he had to do because he had the power to do so. She had never seen it as them putting so much pressure on him but now though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their thoughts were interrupted when Chirithy cried out and disappeared in a ball of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone new already?” Strelitzia wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Sora!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine looked around before noting an all too familiar chain. She moved and the other two followed behind just to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was in the Final World and was running about gathering pieces of himself. He stopped though to speak to a star that Namine noticed was glowing with another aura. A light pink similar to Kairi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood and Namine got closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's me, Namine,” she told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad that you managed to hold on to who you are,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” he asked with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in Kairi’s heart, but then we were struck by a powerful darkness...and I woke up here,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Kairi?”  he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel her heart. She’s fighting with all her strength to keep you from fading away,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face fell upon hearing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the reason I retained my form in this place…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's because she’s holding you together. Go to her,” Namine urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora though looked at her with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying. But, I can’t just leave you stuck here,” he argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay. Really,” she assured, “Kairi is where I came from. So, once she’s safe again, Kairi is where I’ll return,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine, I know I’m supposed to thank you. The datascape doesn’t count. I need to say the words myself,’’ Sora claimed, “But...not like this. You and Roxas can’t tell me you’re okay with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought honestly she wasn’t. But there wasn’t anything that could be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how much you’re hurting. I...felt that pain through Roxas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain she had helped in. Her’s was nothing compared to his. He had been able to make connections while she had been made to always follow orders. He was the one who was needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one they all miss. It's not me,” she spoke before she could stop herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no real bonds with anyone. All her meetings were brief and quick. Everyone else had someone dear in their memories they missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, you deserve it don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt depressed not wondering where the thought came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back to Sora as he snapped her out of her depressing thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me, Kairi, Donald, Goofy? The King! Roxas too, he misses you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt like crying at Sora’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And someone else special I know won’t let you down,” Sora assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora, thank you,” she said in gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora smiled, “Well, then I’m gonna save Kairi, so at least you’ll be free of this place,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it occurred to her how she could help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While, sifting through memories, I spoke to Terra, the keyblade wielder you’ve been looking for,” she explained, “He has a strong will, and it keeps him tethered to the realm of light. I’ll try tracing that connection,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora tilted his head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’ll be enough to tip the scales in the other direction,” she finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strelitzia giggled and Vanitas groaned. Namine found it amusing as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm...Let’s just say I’ve got your back?” she tried instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That part of you-it reminds me of Kairi. Thanks Namine,” Sora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then jumped though catching them off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s not the official thank-you!” he corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-huh. Well, see ya!” he gave his farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Namine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strelitzia and Vanitas then got much closer and Namine turned to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that is the question. How do I get to Terra?” Namine wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how do you normally use your power?” Strelitzia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine thought how she simply could see those connected to Sora by following a chain that showed the connection. A connection would lead to one or the other and then it dawned on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are connected to Ventus, if I can follow that connection it will lead me to Terra’s will,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Not happening,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine guessed that to be the reaction and thought over how else to get to that connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas…” Strelitzia spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed before he grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky, I like it here. Okay, go ahead,” Vanitas relented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas and Strelitzia looked to her or at least she felt it. Either way, she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both were kind to me and well I want to promise to at least tell the others about yo-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Look I have made my decision to be here and nothing more. Why would I want to go back? No one wants me and the only person who does actually just wants to use me,” Vanitas interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you, Namine but there isn’t anyone who knows me,” Strelitzia thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas, I think you should let Ventus know how you feel. There’s more to you though I saw a little I think you should try. Also, Strelitzia you do know someone. Vanitas. Both of you will have one another. You met for a reason and it may help to start anew, I know I want that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both stars were silent before moving around Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ill intention at all. I don’t see a difference but well if you’re there I can at least make you fix it and I can go back,” Vanitas relented, “Also might help Chirithy to move on,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I agree with Vanitas. As long as you are there then okay,” Strelitzia agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it's a promise,” Namine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” both responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine could sense a flare of feeling from Vanitas. Namine hoped to give him some peace if only because she could see his side of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here I go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She concentrated then on Vanitas’s memories of Ventus and sensed a great amount of hate and longing. She knew she couldn’t stay around to glance at them, only feeling and seeing glimpses of them. It made her heart sad and understand Vanitas better but there wasn’t much she could do at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, she realized she had her body now more or less and was surrounded by chains. She easily found the memories of Terra that Ventus had and followed them to Terra’s will. She followed them to then come into an orange and yellow dome of chains. There kneeling was Lingering Will, with keyblade in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You...are Namine</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remembered,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes...helped save Aqua</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded, “Yes, but now she and Ventus need you. Xehanort-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Xehanort!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong name to say thought Namine as Terra stood. A great force of wind hit her as his anger was being unleashed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra Wait! This will not make things right! Especially in saving Ventus and Aqua from their fates!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra immediately calmed at the mention of their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ventus...Aqua...what fates?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, you need to help change that. So, to change that I need you to listen,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anything to help Aqua...Ventus...make things right</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Namine gave him the location and time that Terra needed in order to arrive to change the events. With that Namine, again was surrounded in darkness and chains and didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light then came into her view and Namine sensed a familiarity to the light. She floated towards the light with her hands reached out. A form in the light reached out their hands. An orange twilight colored light surrounded Namine while the figure in a pink light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi are you okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better now, that I have you back,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine smiled and felt the light emerging from Kairi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora, will be here soon. He’s found everyone else and it helped me to get myself back together,” Kairi explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt you using your light to help everyone. You certainly are amazing,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Play Lazy Afternoon Orchestra Version)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine then sensed Kairi’s attention turn to someone else. Namine smiled as she saw Sora approaching them though her eyes saw someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas had his head bowed even as Sora spoke to Kairi. Namine though smiled at the sight of the other. She hadn’t sensed him and probably due to the state Sora had been in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when Roxas looked up at her, she felt her heart beat so much faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face first showed awe at her and he probably saw something different from what Sora saw with Kairi. The happiness that filled his eyes at the sight of her filled her own being. He reached out to her and she instantly held out her hands to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They twirled around before moving forward towards the light together. Namine released Roxas’s hand, not noticing Roxas’s displeased face at the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared when I lost you. Then I felt Sora’s own despair,” Roxas expressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, was I but Kairi held onto everyone. Her light helped guide and hold Sora together,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that may be true but the light I saw was yours, Namine. It guided me back to you,” Roxas claimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned away and blushed a bit. Roxas smirked a little at her reaction before turning to look at Sora and Kairi. He then followed their example and gently took Namine’s hand back into his. She jerked in surprise before glancing at him, to which he grinned cheekily at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done much,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true. Sora wouldn’t have known without that message you left in the journal. I would’ve disappeared completely if you hadn’t told me the truth. There’s more that I know you’ve done. You just need someone to show you,” Roxas spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine shyly looked down with a small smile. She then summoned an orb of light with chains and gave it to Roxas. He looked confused but she smiled reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re important memories of someone dear to you. When the time comes I know it will help her wake up as well as for everyone to remember,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, helping everyone in some way or another,” Roxas commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she felt Roxas tug her up to his side and the pair shared a smile before finally reaching the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget...our other promise,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine awoke startled as she appeared once more in the Final World. She was gasping desperately while knowing she wanted to scream from pain. But she couldn't even remember what had happened only that she was lost again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Vanitas and Strelitzia rushing to her side followed by Chirithy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine are you alright? You just bursted in here,” Strelitzia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...know what...happened. Just a lot of pain,” Namine tried to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was still in shock from the situation. She couldn’t remember as she had lost consciousness after Xemnas had taken Kairi. All she remembered was Kairi battling Xion before Sora joined. Then finally Roxas awakening and coming to their aid. But it opened a way for Xemnas to get Kairi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi...something must’ve happened to Kairi,” Namine muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to see Chirithy trying to calm her and Strelitzia getting close to give some comfort. But Vanitas had kept his distance and stayed rather quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quiet still and Namine moved closer. He didn’t react to her sudden closeness only keeping his silence. Namine waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...The old man used her as insurance for Kingdom Hearts. She’s gone. Kairi was struck down by him,” Vanitas admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine jerked when she saw Vanitas’s memories from the shard he had allowed to stay in Sora. She started shaking and moving about in different directions trying to control her breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,no,no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine, calm down,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap out of it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine stopped as Vanitas shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to help anyone, alright. Sora’s working on it,” Vanitas assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine released a shuddering breath before simply breaking down. Strelitzia stayed close and Chirithy simply said words of consolation. Vanitas though stayed quiet once more after sharing about Sora’s doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there nothing I can do?” she sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, of course,” Chirithy suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope? Are you sure I’m the right person to tell that too...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine jerked at the voice and looked about but no one had spoken. She sighed and attempted to control her breathing after that. Suddenly, Chirithy shouted, alerting them all and disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when he does that…” muttered Vanitas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strelitzia though chuckled and turned to Namine, who gave a quiet chuckle. Still, the situation wasn’t looking good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel her at least?” Vanitas suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Actually a bit, but not enough for me to return to her,” Namine admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like a shard of Kairi was present yet not strong enough for her to actually respond to Namine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, isn’t that Sora?” Strelitzia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned and sure enough Sora was standing before Chirithy. His form entirely whole which meant he was there by will. She soon floated over to him followed by the other two stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Kairi’s heart hasn’t been lost yet. She’s still with us right?” Sora asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but this time, I’m afraid the situation is a lot worse,” Chirithy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine couldn't help but nearly choke upon hearing those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve already restored six hearts. What’s one more?” Sora asked. Chirithy shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not how it's supposed to work at all. The power of waking is meant to be used to wake and restore sleeping hearts,” Chirithy explained, “not to restore them after they’ve completely faded away from existence. You’ve done that six times before, an as a result, you’ve managed to greatly alter the course of history itself,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora listened while Namine felt a bad feeling. Chirithy then pointed to Sora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve broken a nature taboo,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nature…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas groaned and the girls giggled at his obvious confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A forbidden act. Break a taboo of nature, and you’ll end up paying an extraordinary price,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the price?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine couldn’t help already seeing where Sora was going with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chirithy explained, Sora smiled and thought it wasn’t anything big. Namine though knew better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, that’s not all. You, yourself...will vanish from this world. And without your powers, you can’t return to the world you came from,” Chirithy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just as Namine guessed, Sora didn’t care. This led to Chirithy, Vanitas and Strelitzia to shout in surprise. They moved away when Sora turned around wondering what he had heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot I think I don’t understand, but I know that this is all I can do right now. I have to do everything I can to get Kairi back. That’s the whole reason behind my journey,” Sora expressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feelings being shared finally made Chirithy give in. Namine couldn't bring herself to stop him and yet she still wanted to help somehow. She listened to Chirithy explain how he could bring Kairi back through the guardians. She got closer when she felt Vanitas and Strelitzia close behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Vanitas whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going into Sora. If I concentrate on his memories I can easily get to his heart station. I have to find a way to stop this,” she shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy!” he snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish there was something we could do,” Strelitzia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both comforted me, that is enough. Even if we haven’t met exactly. And don’t worry I will keep our promise,” she assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora summoned his keyblade and Namine moved before she could hear a response. Focusing on Sora’s memories, she rushed into him as he traveled back in time. She hoped she could make a difference for both Sora and Kairi this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything faded in front of Namine and she found herself once more in darkness except for the chains surrounding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced about and realized she must’ve arrived instead to where her heart had been. Which was after speaking with Terra’s will in the graveyard. She turned about trying to think where to go when she noticed a light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not thinking twice she rushed forth to that light and realized it was the Sora of the present she followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora?!” she called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora turned to where he heard her call and she quickly floated over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Have you lost yourself, like I did?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered if he let her know what he was doing. But to her disappointment he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's a long story. But tell me, why haven’t you returned to Kairi’s heart yet,” he asked instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Because...I’m still not able to. But...I’m calling out to Terra’s heart, and I brought “him” here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Terra’s heart...is too steeped in darkness. Instead, I’ve brought out Terra’s most personal and powerful thoughts,” Namine explained, “This is Terra’s sadness, anger, lament…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra’s thoughts?” Sora asked before growling in frustration, “Namine, can you call out to Terra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, his rage is too strong. He won’t respond to me,” Namine admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While speaking to Sora, she had tried to reach out to the keyblade wielder but just as before his anger was too strong. Especially now that he was fighting against Xehanort in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter who gets hurt, it's bad for Terra,” Sora said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to walk off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way, you have to leave. Go to the world of ocean and sky,” he ordered. Namine though reached out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then ran and summoned his keyblade. In a flash he was gone leaving Namine alone. She looked down with a great frustration of her own. She was tired of this, of being limited to doing so much and knowing too much. She knew she had to find a way to stop Sora, but the question was how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You want to help?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine held her hands to her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I need to help somehow. If there is something I can do I should do it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It could cost you a lot more…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. If it's the right thing then it has to be done,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is true. Is changing fate though worth it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. Not doing anything is worse especially when you know you can somehow,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things aren’t for some to know…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true...some things are better left unsaid. But if there is hope then maybe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope...it's been so long since I’ve heard that...perhaps…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dandelion suddenly appeared before Namine. She jerked out of the trance and looked to see a flurry of dandelions around her. The heart station had also changed to show Namine, asleep with her lucky charm. However, the other half had yet to clear off as if she was missing something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed the trail of dandelions, to see them coming from a mirror. She floated towards the mirror and saw someone floating towards her as well. She stopped and noticed the other copying her motions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a girl about her age but she was dressed in pink and white robes. A few yellow decors upon her robes and light green jewels dangling from her hood. She wore a grey purple fox mask with ears on the hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both just stared at one another before Namine reached out her hand. As their hands connected in the mirror, Namine cried out as her hand fell through the mirror. She tried to pull out but another force was dragging her and so she fell entirely through the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine squeezed her eyes shut but felt hands holding her own. A giggle was then heard and Namine snapped an eye open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl in pink robes was holding her hands and standing before a station of awakening which only had a fox sigil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have your back then...you can call me Vulpeus for now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine showed confusion before Vulpeus as she called herself, summoned a keyblade. It was beautiful to Namine, as it was pastel colors of pink, yellow, light blue and white. The shape curved into that of waves with an etching with the fox sigil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then pointed her keyblade up and a beam erupted from it. In a flash they were suddenly in the Final World. And to Namine’s surprise she had her own body in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine and Vulpeus turned in time to see Chirithy rushing to them followed by Vanitas and Strelitzia. However, Chirithy stopped in surprise and nearly was run over by Vanitas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma-mmm-aa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus held up her finger to her lips and Chirithy stopped his stuttering. Namine turned to give a suspicious look but Vulpeus nonetheless smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you just here?” Vanitas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Strelitzia moved around her and Namine realized they hadn’t seen her actual appearance before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess, now I know how you look,” Strelitzia commented cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah...no wonder that kid was always excited to see you,” Vanitas added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine blushed knowing Vanitas had somehow complimented her appearance. She noticed them switch to Vulpeus and were floating about. Namine couldn't help but feel a certain sadness radiating off from Vulpeus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem familiar…” both said at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus turned to Namine and all three kept switching their attention between the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Chirithy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t see her face but the way they hold themselves…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that depressing aura…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine and Vulpeus couldn't help but gasp at the last statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you seem familiar. You’re like Namine in a sense,” Strelitzia admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus shoulders shook and her hand rose to cover her lips. It was clear she was amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, why are we here?” Namine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because your friends are struggling with the Demon Tide and other enemies. So, we need to call upon a connection to help,” Vulpeus shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not lying. They’re fighting against nobodies, unversed, and heartless. I don’t think nine people are going to break through all that,” Vanitas shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Realm of Sleep, I only watch things I don’t interfere with but your heart called out that I decided to act this time,” Vulpeus admitted to Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how can I help in this case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can see memories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but only to those connected to Sora,” Namine reminded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he would be perfect then,” Vulpeus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was pointing at Vanitas, who groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again? Alright, just get it over with,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus summoned her keyblade and pointed it at Vanitas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine, be careful,” Strelitzia pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded though she realized they were the past versions not knowing of what she did yet. She flinched at the reminder but nonetheless was keeping to her goal. She waved and they simply floated as she reached for the chain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine floated about before Vanitas’s station of awakening. Vulpeus next to her pointed then to a chain though almost transparent that led to Ventus as the chain itself was a light green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are the memories you’ll need to follow towards Ventus’s own heart,” Vulpeus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded and following her directions gripped the chain. They then floated towards the direction the chain was leading them too. They then arrived to Ventus’s own heart station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check the memories connected to that chain, Namine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories. She saw blurry images that slowly came into a clearer picture. The memories that Ventus had lost and Vanitas had though broken showed a figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A boy with silver hair and a red scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cheerful smile and then a fountain in a town plaza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Master Ava…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine opened her eyes at the name and suddenly a darkness was erupting from Ventus’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Who goes there? Leave his heart alone!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I am not here to hurt you! I found you through the link that Ventus and Vanitas have to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vanitas...is that the name he was given...before he was taken from…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ventus’s darkness, yes. May I ask who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am...Darkness…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so...in their memories you look like a boy to me,” Namine coaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A boy...is that what you see…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...of course, Ephemera,” Namine comforted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name had come out of her mouth without warning. Even Ventus and Vanitas hadn’t connected a name to the boy. The darkness that had been swirling suddenly calmed and instead the shadows moved in a manner that reminded Namine of water. Slowly, flowing towards her before suddenly a light appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine found herself sitting on the fountain, she had seen. Though it was more familiar than that. It felt like she’d been here multiple times herself yet she couldn't name the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Ava?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no. My name is Namine,” Namine corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t turn, as she could sense the boy on the other side. She could feel his emotions and could tell he was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...you seem a lot like her. Even the sadness you carry,” Ephemera shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine brought her hands to her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…I’m not who you want to see,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no! It is nice to talk to someone again. When Vanitas was still there at least I had company,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas was conscious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but different. I don’t think it was always like that but well I don’t even look like a boy anymore, myself,” Ephemera explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memory came to Namine and she was met with the image of a heartless. A Dark Inferno that had two yellow blades and a scarf wrapped around its neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saved my friends but I ended up not so good. My heart could only put up a barrier to protect one of them and it was Ventus. He got dragged into a mess he shouldn’t have been in,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt sadness and guilt erupt through her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ventus is in trouble now. Though he doesn’t remember you, he is fighting alongside others. They won't be able to last much longer,” Namine told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I became darkness though. I don’t think there is anyway to help,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound anything like you Ephemera. What happened to the boy, who wanted to cheer me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine’ eyes grew wide as the words just came out again. Ephemera chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I am darkness but my heart still has light...is Vanitas okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His heart has received some healing from a light of the past and present. Don’t forget light and darkness go together. The darkness is what you became but there’s a light still wanting to help isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think I understand. Been in the graveyard so long that I think I can help but you have to call out to them with me. We missed you, Master Ava,” Ephemera said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile came over Namine’s face though she was struggling to understand what was happening with herself. She closed her eyes though either way and a number of memories came to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A number of children were smiling happily at her. They trained under her to keep the light alive. They hoped to help more of their friends to make it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ephemera appeared to Namine and smiled. And then others as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long black haired girl, a boy with a fedora, a pink haired boy, an orange haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll give you a hand,” Ephemera spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Namine’s hand and the two were bathed in light. All the children then flew and transformed into dandelions soaring in the wind before letting their lights go to their keyblades. Each keyblade flew into the air surrounding Namine with a warmth that filled her eyes with tears. She was crying but she didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The keyblades moved around her with a movement that reminded her of a dance. In each one a memory came to her of someone training the children. The memory made her heart fill with great joy. They danced around her in a circular motion before disappearing in a burst of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...Namine,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ephemera let go of her hand as they flew alongside the keyblades before they all slowly vanished. A number of children were still smiling but a good few stuck out to Namine for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ephemera! I promise, I will find you!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ephemera smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of Vanitas for me! He isn’t all that bad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash they were gone and Namine was once more in Ventus’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned to see Vulpeus, her lips turned into a concerned frown. Namine nodded while dabbing her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, it's just I felt so many things and then what it turned into...I am just...I don’t know,” Namine admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus put an encouraging hand upon her shoulder. Namine smiled and nodded before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so now what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you that? I am here to help but not sure what the situation is for everyone,” Vulpeus shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine couldn't help but sigh at this. She then placed her hands together and thought over what the best course of action would be. She looked to the bonds connected to Ventus’s own heart and then it hit her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terra’s heart...there has to be a way to reach it…” Namine murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then floated towards the memories of Terra that Ventus had and took a gulp. It wouldn’t be Terra’s lingering will she be looking for. Still, she wanted to find a way to help and so she took hold of the chains and followed. Vulpeus followed her lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they followed the memories it became difficult for them to reach. They needed a light to get further and in the nick of time it appeared. A wayfinder of the color blue appeared though only a memory of it and quickly, Namine grabbed onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, enough they arrived before Aqua’s own heart which was feeling very tormented. Namine flinched sensing now what haunted Aqua’s memories. She turned to Vulpeus, who had a frown on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...is she a master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned. “Yes, though when trying to do what her Master told her, she ended up harming her bonds,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus turned away a bit before releasing a disappointed sigh. Namine didn’t ask anymore questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you watched events happen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus hummed. “Yes, but I had my own duties so I couldn’t exactly interfere per say,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Aqua is a light that’s guiding Terra. I think there’s an older bond between them that could lead a bit closer,” Namine explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus tilted her head before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand where you’re going with this...alright concentrate on those memories and perhaps I can help…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded and closed her eyes. Vulpeus made sure her eyes were closed tightly before summoning her blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With no memory yet she sensed it...</span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Vulpeus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beam of light appeared and immediately shot over Aqua’s heart. Then it changed to that of a sigil of a snake before a keyhole formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep concentrating, Namine. I’ll guide you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus took Namine’s hand as the girl continued to concentrate on the memories. While floating to enter the keyhole, Vulpeus thought only one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You committed the same mistake even in this life,****</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Namine reopened her eyes once more she was greeted with Terra’s heart before them. She giggled happily at the sight though she could see how deep in darkness it was, it was good to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! How did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps in the future I’ll let you know. I think I can form a barrier and a spell that will lead someone to it,” Vulpeus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, let me reach Terra. I can then tell him to guide Sora to him when he catches up,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A twilight glow surrounded her body as she worked to reach to his heart. As she concentrated, Vulpeus then floated a bit closer. She could sense the emotions that led to Terra’s current situation. Another sigh came from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your doubt and rage led you astray again,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her keyblade out and another light shot over Terra’s heart giving it a covering of light that would allow a path for Sora to follow. Then like Aqua’s it shifted to a different image, a sigil of a bear roaring. Then it changed back easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Namine opened her eyes and turned to Vulpeus with a nod. The keyblade wielder nodded and together floated to another chain. They were back safely in Sora’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can't really get to Kairi’s heart, something isn’t right still,” Namine stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should see what happened,” Vulpeus suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded and turned to watch the battles ahead. She then started concentrating on the memories she had given to Roxas. She was remembering the girl that Roxas and Axel had forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xion, thought Namine sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her powers had been useless in helping the girl made of memories. Still, she noted that a few links were missing from the memories that made Xion. She just wasn’t sure which ones, she had thought she had gotten together all the memories of her from Roxas and Axel. And she knew all it would take for Xion to remember was for Roxas to say her name. But the few missing links appeared to be essential to Xion apparently as it would leave her incomplete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wish was missing. But she thought Xion’s wish was what was missing but it wasn’t the case. There was a wish Xion had heard from someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Namine was distracted upon hearing two familiar voices. She turned to see that Larxene and Marluxia stood before Sora and Mickey. They were battling with Luxord and were fighting against the two keyblade wielders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still seeing her two abusers sent immediate spikes of panic in Namine. Whatever she had been focusing on was now lost as she remembered everything the two had done against her. She wrapped her arms around herself and started having difficulty breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a hand touched her own. She looked up in shock at Vulpeus, who merely stayed silent yet was rubbing her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, it is going to be okay,” Vulpeus assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine took a few slow breathes while Vulpeus gently rubbed her hands and back. Eventually, she calmed and simply nodded that she was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What scared you?” Vulpeus questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marluxia and Larxene,they used to abuse me in Castle Oblivion where I was born. They...made me feel so worthless and scared to ever cross them. Seeing them again just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus nodded before looking back at the two. Namine noticed she seemed to look guilty but she assumed over her case. She then watched the battle when she felt a great sadness suddenly. It felt not her own but someone else’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what you’ve become?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus though looked very focused on Luxord. She couldn’t read her face due to the mask but she could follow her sight. She wondered what her companion was thinking as she watched the battles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine shook off the feeling to see Sora and Mickey defeat the three. Watching Marluxia, she was surprised to see him look so sincere. Again the feelings of sadness came over her along with disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My purpose for being...Thanks to you Sora,” Marluxia thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope those memories will help you through the mistakes you’ve made</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories quickly passed through her too quickly to get a proper image. Then the image of the pink haired boy came to her making her eyes widen at the realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faded soon after and Namine looked away. She didn’t really know how to feel at the moment though the memories that passed through had so many emotions. But Marluxia had done so many things to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay to feel angry in spite of the memories. It doesn’t change what they did. You have the right to feel that,” Vulpeus assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine simply gave a weak smile before focusing back to the battles. Sora had arrived to Riku’s aid. He was facing his younger self but Namine felt something off from the younger version. She was though distracted as suddenly Vulpeus gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned to see her looking at Xigbar but her sudden gentle demeanor changed. She was gritting her teeth and growling at the sight of the other. Namine was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulpeus, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not after seeing him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xigbar? But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus turned to her. “Is that the name he’s going by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Namine stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing else was exchanged as they watched the battle. It was then Namine noticed the link connecting Sora’s heart to Riku’s was glowing. She tilted her head and wandered over before glancing up to notice that they had defeated the younger Riku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine gasped upon seeing the Riku replica appear from within Riku. It then rushed forth and thrust his hand into his dark version. He explained how it was the replica instead of the younger Riku due to Riku defeating Xehanort before. However, the Riku replica didn’t take the vessel. Riku called for him to take it but he refused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone else who needs the replica more. You know who I mean,” Riku replica said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku gasped, “Namine. You’re saving her,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine showed shock before shaking her head desperately. It was futile as neither could see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t give him anything but pain and fake memories,” Namine cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned up to see the Riku replica smile in satisfaction before finally fading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, those memories were still precious to him even if fake,” Vulpeus comforted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine though felt like she failed somehow, but felt Sora now moving to the next battle. She glanced at Vulpeus and pointed to Riku’s chain. Understanding, the pair left to the chain and grabbed on to follow it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving, there Namine glanced about looking for a clue. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on the links entwined in Riku’s that were trying to come to her. As she worked to connect those links, Vulpeus summoned her keyblade and shot another beam that instantly transformed the heart station into another sigil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That of a Unicorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The link loosened and came to Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I do Riku?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you hate me for taking away your friend? Nah, I guess I’m just...sad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riku, please! You have to stop him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you wish for Riku?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The links then formed in Namine’s hands and she understood then. The memories that Xion needed as well and held an importance to. Namine had forgotten Riku had met with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Vulpeus and pointed for them to reach Sora's chain once more. She then led the way back to where Sora’s heart was. Arriving, she noticed that Sora was now assisting Aqua and Ventus. Her eyes locked onto Vanitas and heard Ventus’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas. You’re coming home too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine watched Vanitas mock Ventus’s words and sighed. She had understood that the Vanitas in the Final World was the present one while this one was the past. Still, it then reminded her of the shard within Sora’s heart. She started looking about not paying attention to the battle as Vulpeus’s eyes solely focused on Ventus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re there could he also be in this time…” Vulpeus muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine didn’t hear the words as she focused on Vanitas’s memories. Still, broken yet very much present she then held them in her hands. She turned to Vulpeus, who turned her attention to Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way to return this piece of a heart back to the original?” Namine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is but I need a connection between him and another that knows where his heart is,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine frowned. “But Ventus and Sora don’t know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do,” Vulpeus interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The keyblade appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Namine’s heart. Namine shut her eyes not knowing what to expect. Only when she felt warmth did she open her eyes to see a chain coming from her own heart wrapping Vanitas’s missing heart piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other memories then connected to hers that were of Ephemera came into her mind and wrapped around the shard. His worry over Vanitas and the relief from their connection at seeing Vanitas in a sense well. Vanitas’s own feelings though conflicted longed to see Ephemera. It made Namine curious how the pair met when Vanitas was only darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...Ventus, I did decide who I am. You see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what you are is darkness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas tightened his grip in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I am is darkness,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two halves glared at one another. Ventus eventually gave up and accepted. Namine felt Vanitas’s mixed feelings over this. Sora though of course wasn’t okay with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that okay? Vanitas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas merely looked at the sky with a resigned smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine watched the shard return back to Vanitas’s heart in the Final World. The feelings were so conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is darkness so evil? It is where I came from,” Namine questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light and darkness are both needed to exist. A balance. Darkness exists in everyone’s hearts as well as light. It depends on how you use it,” Vulpeus expressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That’s a first. I always hear how we all have to defeat the darkness yet never have I heard that darkness is...well needed,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darkness exists in everyone’s heart. You just have to not let it consume you. That boy may be darkness but there’s a light there. What he needed he never received from that Master he was stuck with,” Vulpeus replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine hummed in understanding. She had seen Riku and Terra fall to darkness but she had seen how Riku now used the darkness to protect his friends. Terra as well had used his darkness to protect Ventus when Eraqus had nearly killed the boy. She thought of the old master and how the light blinded him to kill a boy who had no clue to why he was locked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then turned to Sora’s heart and rested a hand against it. She needed to reach out to the hearts that were inside his as this was where she needed to get the links too. She called out to one specifically as she knew it was more his own person. An orange light surrounded her as a blue one around Sora’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Namine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flock of birds then appeared as they revealed another station of awakening beneath that of Sora’s. She then smiled gently at the face, whose eyes were opened instead of asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas’s heart glowed much brighter than Namine had ever seen it. She felt the faded yet still very attached chain of lost memories still connecting to his heart and the other two who were upon his heart. She glanced back to Vulpeus, who to her surprise was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulpeus-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Your bond...it's good to see how strong...it is,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine wanted to ask more when suddenly Vulpeus jerked and disappeared in a flash. She was about to shout when she noticed a light coming to her. The light then changed into Roxas flying towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine, what are you doing here?” Roxas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story for another time…” Namine stopped mid sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another time, would that be possible afterwards. However, she shook the thought out of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to give a few missing links to the memories I gave you. Do you still…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas smiled and nodded before waving his hand. In the blank circle below Roxas’s image the chained orb floated before them. Namine then summoned the missing links and bonded them to the memories. They glowed brighter upon uniting the missing links and Namine sent the memories back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxas, I have to go. But please help Sora, he is coming and there is someone important to you who needs your help. There is something else about Xemnas…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She explained and his eyes showed surprise before narrowing in determination. It was then they felt someone trying to unlock Roxas’s heart. They held hands as they faced one another once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it that every time we meet, we suddenly need to be apart again?” Roxas questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine chuckled, “Who knows, but the oaths we carry bring us back together,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas smiled before slowly floating above Namine. Their hands held on for as long as they could before finally Roxas released her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sadness came over Namine, it made her feel like crying. Yet, she smiled towards Roxas still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then faded while then Vulpeus appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn't let him see me. I feel Sora’s heart nearby so I tried to hide you both at best,” Vulpeus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well. All that’s left is to awaken Xion and all that needs to be done is for Roxas to call out for her,” Namine explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then reached for the chain towards Sora’s heart and Vulpeus waited before looking towards Roxas’s face. Suddenly her keyblade appeared without her command and shot a light. Roxas’s appearance changed for a while before a sigil of a leopard appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it be...doesn’t matter…” Vulpeus muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then followed after Namine before the girl noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned to Vulpeus with a confused look before focusing on the battle in front of them. She then saw a pink light surrounding a certain chain that was connected to Sora’s own heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi’s heart, I can finally get to it…” Namine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she was hesitating. She had lost consciousness after she returned to Kairi the first time only to then awaken in the Final World. She looked up in time to see Kairi fighting off Xemnas. She and Sora were then captured by Xemnas leading for the three reunited friends to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine held her hands together. She closed her eyes hoping Roxas could win the battle. She was bathed in light suddenly and with her powers made their connections more powerful. The three friends’ hearts shined with a light and overtook Xemnas gaining back their bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as soon as the happiness came that it disappeared as Xemnas took Kairi. Namine looked to her chain and wondered what would be the right thing to do now. She took a deep breath and floated towards the chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped the chain and followed it to Kairi’s heart. She arrived and saw Kairi’s station of awakening and looked about. As she looked around she couldn’t help but be confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Vulpeus asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't sense my heart at all. It's like I was never here,” Namine fretted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say you were unconscious?” Vulpeus inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. I have no memory of what happened. Which is strange since I am always aware…” Namine explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus glanced about for a few seconds before summoning her keyblade. She then shot a light towards Kairi’s heart but nothing appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...There isn’t another heart here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine showed surprise when she heard shouts. She then turned around and waved her hand. An image appeared allowing them to see what was happening. To their shock, Namine saw where Xehanort was aiming his keyblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi!” Namine shouted trying to wake her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine was then grabbed by Vulpeus, who held her keyblade. An immense pain shocked Namine as she shouted and then Kairi’s heart station shattered before their eyes. Namine reached out to the shards only to then lose consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s in shock perhaps...she is connected to the girl…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, what now...we just saw you vanish and now you’re back again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine stirred and looked about realizing she was lying on her side. She groaned and clutched her head. A hand rested upon her shoulder and she looked to see Vulpeus with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As well as, Vanitas, Strelitzia and Chirithy. She glanced about to see she was once more in the Final World. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Kairi…” Vulpeus began only for Namine to jerk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started rubbing her arms and gasping when she remembered. Kairi’s heart station shattering with her heart being lost. The pain of the strike Xehanort had done and Namine not being able to do a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...no...no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine jumped and turned to see Vanitas and Strelitzia circling her in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down...you were able to help us, I’m sure you can help her too…” Vanitas attempted to comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded before noticing suddenly her hands. They were fading and she shouted in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve returned to where you started...you were where you were supposed to be and now you’re going to the right place in time,” Chirithy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t changed anything! Sora still needs to be stopped! And there's Kairi…” she argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Vulpeus only to see she was fading out too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've been out of my realm for too long...I’ve used up all my power to be here and now I am being called back,” Vulpeus admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine merely bowed her head in defeat. She had to go back but how…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still reach out to the memories of Sor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second! You helped Sora restore hearts! You are at risk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You messed with time and the heart that you are now is from that timeline. You led him to the hearts he needed to reach not to mention you restored memories to others,” Chirithy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the memories-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memories are what make a heart which is what you did without the power of waking. In other words, you were restoring hearts without following the rules,” Chirithy explained, “You messed with time and anything more will lead to you losing your powers and even your existence like Sora,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine simply stared for a second and then she looked at Chirithy with an uncharacteristic spiteful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Chirithy that is a huge relief. All my powers ever did was hurt so many people. To know they finally did...something good is great...losing them wouldn’t hurt…” Namine admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy jumped back in surprise while silence rang. Vulpeus looked like she understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora won't disappear. I'll make sure of it. After all I am the one, who isn’t supposed to exist…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could say a thing. Namine was determined but the way she thought was still sad to them. For Vanitas though he could understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your powers are helping her right? To make things happen?” Vanitas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas then turned to Chirithy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chirithy, you need to promise that the first chance that comes for you to meet with Ventus, you go,” Vanitas ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why this suddenly-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Namine did me a favor. I am paying her back...I am using my powers to stabilize them both to go and finish what they’re doing. Then my debt will be paid to her and I owe it to Sora...he did heal me the best he could for just a broken shard,” Vanitas explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas, this doesn’t-” Namine began only for Chirithy to interrupt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! I made a promise! I am not leaving you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know Ventus is never coming for me. The memories made it clear he has given up. So, go to him since he is your wielder-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you! Just because he’s given up doesn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chirithy!” Vanitas shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy stopped and suddenly shook before breaking into sobs. It wanted so desperately to stay with Vanitas and Namine felt bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the choice I am making. Thank you...for sticking with me despite how I...rejected you but you stood by me. I am making the right decision by letting you return so please promise you will go home to Ventus,” Vanitas pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a rare soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy nodded but attempted to hug Vanitas. A small orb of darkness came from Vanitas to Chirithy’s paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A small gift. Take care of it,” Vanitas asked of Chirithy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas then turned to Strelitzia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you too...for being with me even though I didn’t want the company,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to say it. Besides, your power alone won’t be enough,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy and Namine turned to Strelitzia in shock. She turned to them and they could sense her determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to help. It's been so long...since I could do anything and being here for another set of years isn’t something I am looking forward to. The promise was between us, so I'd rather just do what I can with you guys instead. I am content at having met you all. I failed before to help though the memory is blurry. I don’t want to let that happen again,” Strelitzia explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas snapped, “Look there’s still a chance-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas, I have been here longer than you. You and Chirithy were the first friends I've had in a long time...I am doing this with you. You don’t have to be alone anymore,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Look I am sure I can somehow figure this-” Namine began once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” both responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine you made us a promise. But we know you want to help Sora which we understand and that’s why we are helping. Besides, you didn’t know me and still gave me hope and help,” Strelitzia reminded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for me, you’re one of the few people who tried to help me...that I see as more than enough,” Vanitas shared begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine looked down and shed a few tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...if there was some way I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both stars started to glow suddenly. The auras Namine had seen were merging together and flowing into Namine and Vulpeus. Vulpeus’s form was soon whole once more and she summoned her keyblade and summoned a portal. As Vanitas and Strelitzia faded, Namine after finally regaining a complete form, saw their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitas with his spiky black, navy hair and red eyes with a bored expression yet an obvious relief of being able to rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Strelitzia, a young girl with orange hair, who smiled shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were gone completely before Namine could give another thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is good-bye…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine smiled at Chirithy and bent down to pat his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for your help…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then held onto Vulpeus’s hand and both walked to the portal. They appeared above a sky filled with millions of keyholes. Namine though noticed the chain that belonged to each keyblade wielder and quickly flew towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Namine asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to then quickly look through the memories of each of the wielders. She saw how they had battled against Xehanort’s vessels only to then be overtaken. Sora and Mickey were currently in battle and he was trying to get the last piece of Kairi’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has to connect their hearts in order to properly restore Kairi’s heart,” Vulpeus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their lights will help that but how is he to find them?” Namine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...perhaps you should help him find the connections,” Vulpeus suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine looked confused before wondering over how to do this. It was then that a flash of light appeared before Namine and Vulpeus. It simply shot through a few of the keyholes trying to connect but not in the right direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine saw Mickey’s memories within the light and flew towards it. She then understood and concentrated on connecting his memories to the rest. The first to come into contact was Aqua’s and Namine flew to her keyhole and then two other chains appeared. She followed Terra’s memories and combined the links to those of Ventus’s own and then to Axel’s. She then followed Xion's and Roxas’s own memories to combine the links before finally coming to those of Riku’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then floated back to the center with the links and closed her eyes. She began to glow as the memories flew around her and merged together to shine a path for Sora to follow. She felt him following the path and then she reached for his own memories which quickly and easily bonded to the others. Through all those memories she then brought forth those that held Kairi and the memories she shared with the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pink light then emerged from her own chest and she looked towards it in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would appear you hold the last piece needed to bring Kairi’s heart back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe when the heart station shattered while we were within, your heart called out to somehow protect a part of her,” Vulpeus assumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine showed surprise but smiled realizing in some way she had been able to help her other half. With a bright smile she concentrated on the memories that were in the piece she held and summoned them forth. A pink petal emerged before changing into orbs of light that flew out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sora held Kairi’s heart, Namine restored the memories that her heart carried. Sora then prepared to open the keyhole which would restore Kairi. Namine recalled that Kairi would only be restored in a sense to only herself in a spirit-like way. Her body still needed to be restored in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled the Riku replica’s gift and apologized internally for not using it the way he had wanted. Calling upon the vessel which was connected to her with his memories, she established a connection that would allow Kairi’s heart to arrive there when she and Sora returned home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to see her body transforming to particles of light. She turned to see Vulpeus pointing her keyblade towards Kairi’s heart and shot a light that aided Sora’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The keyhole appeared and a figure bathed in light came out, with Kairi eventually being revealed. Namine smiled as Sora and Kairi called out to one another. They held onto one another tightly and Namine couldn't help but think of Roxas at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Vulpeus as her own form was fading into dandelions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...for your help,” Namine thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus nodded though she appeared as though she couldn't think of the right thing to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay...really,” Namine assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine smiled one last time at Vulpeus before finally fading knowing that Sora and Kairi would prevail. That everyone was back together as it should be. That Roxas was back with his friends and people who missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine awoke in the Final World once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least that was where she assumed she was as she awoke. It appeared to be similar to the Final World only the sky was a night sky filled with stars. She stood up from where she laid and looked about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” she called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer except for her echo. She tried again, this time calling out for Chirithy but again no answer. She wondered if something was holding her to this world but then saw that no stars of hearts belonging to others were present. She tilted her head and sighed before deciding to walkabout though no real destination in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her steps echoed upon the water which made Namine nervous a bit. There just was no other sound except her steps and it reminded her too much of when she was in Castle Oblivion walking around with her steps making the only sound. Until, someone found her and it had not been someone good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine stopped and looked about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is anyone here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you,” a voice responded. Namine looked about but didn’t see anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where are you?” Namine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. Wait. I see you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned to see someone quickly approaching her. She began to walk faster to the other person as the moon suddenly appeared in the sky. As Namine got closer, she stopped a good distance while the other stopped her own run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Namine was a girl who appeared to be older than her. She had dirty blonde hair with side bangs and two longer bangs at the sides. Her eyes were a bright blue and her face felt familiar. She wore a white cardigan and a black dress which was like a corset on top with a skirt. She had knee high black boots and upon her wrist was a wristband. She had a blank expression while Namine couldn't help but be suddenly wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was radiating a power that was great and there were wisps of orange light surrounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Namine asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl stood silent before smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When faced with a battle what would you choose to do? Fight first or try to find a different solution?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Random</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I am not much of a fighter. If possible I would avoid the battle and try to talk things out…” Namine answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light and Darkness...one causes creation,another destruction. Hope and hurt in two different packages. Which would you choose to defend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another question?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t choose one over the other...darkness exists in all of us but a light shines to balance it. A balance of both is what I would choose,” Namine answered once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled the experiences of others as well as Vulpeus words to her. The girl then held out her hands. A sigil appeared behind her that looked like two X shaped symbols but before Namine could identify, they disappeared to form a white light and a black energy. They changed into two rapier blades that appeared in the girl’s hands and she took a battle stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, w-wait a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, should one keep all their memories of the past that show mistakes and hurt or should one remove them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mistakes she’s made is what helped her work to make things right. She made a good deal of them yet has done her best to learn from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One should keep all their memories,” she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the hurt is necessary? Even the hurt you caused?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine bowed her head. “Yes, the hurt I caused others is something I will never forget even if I have made amends for it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded and immediately a light surrounded them. It took a circular shape and a station of awakening appeared. It showed Namine upon it but half the station was blurred out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their surroundings then flashed and suddenly buildings appeared where once had been an empty sky. The night sky still stayed but eventually the ground changed into a platform. She then turned to see two other people beside them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora stood with keyblade in hand looking shocked at Namine’s appearance. Across from him was another young man, who greatly resembled Riku. He held a sword with a red edge and a crossbow. It appeared he was ready to battle with Sora when Namine and the mysterious girl appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yozora!” the girl cried out only to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the boy turned to her, she suddenly changed in demeanor. Her face contorted from her sincere expression to one of great anger. It reminded Namine all too much of Roxas’s own angered expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s attention was now focused on the girl and he held his weapons at the ready to battle. The girl held out her two rapiers as again a sigil appeared behind her and crystals surrounded her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to end this,” the boy spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Release him!” shouted the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He teleported immediately from his location but the girl warped away as she threw one of her blades. Sora rushed to Namine and pulled her away as the two mysterious figures fought with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine! What are you doing here? I know I released you from Kairi’s heart,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never went back to Kairi. I followed you on your journey to restoring her heart and I well...helped without you knowing,” Namine admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Why would you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't let you do what you were doing! Kairi wouldn’t have wanted it. You’ve given enough!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued to argue non stop as the battle carried on only for it to suddenly freeze. This caught Namine and Sora’s attention on seeing the figures frozen in midair. They looked about trying to see if something had gone wrong when a figure approached them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wore the Organization coat and eventually stopped before them. Sora blocked Namine while the figure tilted their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it really take you that long to get here-oh,” he stopped mid sentence his head in the direction of Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can't be right or better yet did you finally figure it out,” the person said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steps echoed behind Namine and she turned only to then freeze in place. Sora also was frozen mid turn while the figure turned to the other being that had joined them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this is how you ended up here,” Vulpeus spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My loneliness got the better of me. Eventually, I grew curious and well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, did you tell Xehanort where he needed to go to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I simply showed him the worlds and he supposedly found a calling and honestly I was hoping to do the opposite but it seemed he went the same way,” Master of Masters answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus looked angrily at him which caused the Master of Masters to hold his hands up and cower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known you were upset-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upset?! Do you know what Luxu did and what we all did! I started the war you so wanted! I was used by both of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did warn against engaging in battles-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I have been paying for my crimes in this new life but now I am here and so are you. It was supposed to prevent this! Now what are we to do? My dandelions are all suffering and I cannot do a thing to help! I trusted your teachings and look where it led me!” Vulpeus shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master of Masters bowed his head before turning away and slowly taking his hood off. Vulpeus wasn’t shocked to see the person underneath, she just wondered what happened to him to make all this happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could fix everything but it looks like I only led to another ruin. I had hoped...you all would figure it out. Now I see that was a mistake,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus merely looked away in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ava...please. I realized I made mistakes just like you. Only I made you commit those. I guess I thought changing time again would fix everything but that wasn’t the case. Luxu is astray and darkness is now working on something else. And we are both stuck here with ourselves,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned to Namine and Sora, who were frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were we led here?” Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know truthfully. This is where I came after I used up my power once more. After all, a replica of the X-blade is all I inherited,” Master of Masters reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava didn’t say a thing as she looked to the two fighters still frozen. Their appearances very similar to some they have already met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master of Masters turned to the moon and formed a heart with his hands towards the sky. Ava wondered why the action when suddenly a light was forming about the moon and its shape forming a heart. The Master of Masters though shouted in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what!!??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t just do that?!” Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no! I had nothing to do with this! I was a man when I finally was able to travel through time once more!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kingdom Hearts stood before them suddenly and its light shone down on them. A being appeared from the heart and floated towards them. Ava showed shock upon seeing the figure clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entity smiled gently before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You came to this world because it isn’t real. Those in the future who are connected to you have also been captured by the darkness,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava and the Master of Masters looked confused at the entity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Those two are connected to them,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>the entity pointed to Sora and Namine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But there is nothing we can do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>There is but not the two of the past but rather the present ones. The power of waking will request a price from the boy. The girl as well will pay but I have also chosen her to play another part,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what about us?” Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Master Ava, you will train her and move on to where you belong,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>the entity answered before turning to the Master of Masters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You will move on as well only leaving your memories to the boy for he will take my place,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava and the Master of Masters showed complete shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have the right at all to be given this? Look I have already put too much on Ava. She doesn’t deserve anymore” Master of Masters asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I have been able to see your intentions truly for what they were. You allowed for many to come together. The boy still has the heart to connect hearts which is why I have chosen him to take my place and hopefully lead to your rest. Its time you went home and Ava is the only person for this as you’ve seen before,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master of Masters simply bowed his head while Ava turned to the entity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After everything I did...are you sure to give me this chance?” Ava asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entity stood before her and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Without you, I would never have met the others. Which is why I know you’re the right person especially for her. You know her best and will be able to guide her,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava smiled weakly before nodding. She turned to see the Master of Masters slowly turning into particles of light. He smiled at her and she smiled weakly back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still owe you a thanks,” Master of Masters said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava continued to simply smile and the two remembered how he found her in Fountain Plaza waiting there in Daybreak Town for someone’s arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet...when I remember I will be angry,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and how he felt so happy in remembering how to. It has been so long, so many years in solitude still he remembers the oath to his precious light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you luck and peace…******,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good-bye, Master,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The farewell was short and sweet. Neither really could express more due to so much still needed to be spoken. As she was returning to the realm she had awoken in and he was given peace, the entity spoke one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“So, the Champion of Kingdom Hearts and the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts have been chosen,”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both disappeared alongside the mysterious girl and boy. Namine and Sora nearly fell forward when their bodies moved and were surprised to find themselves in the night version of the Final World.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shouted in surprise to see the real Kingdom Hearts before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sora a price shall be paid for the use of the power of waking and with the meddling of time. Sora, you shall return home but the minute you stand foot on Destiny Islands, you shall not be able to leave until the day Namine can return to the Realm of Light. You will also be the new Champion of Kingdom Hearts but will be limited in powers until your Guardian finishes her journey. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora cried out and began to argue not realizing Kingdom Hearts had only spoken to him through a link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Namine, for meddling with time and restoring hearts without abiding the rules, you shall not return. Sora will return in your place and the vessel will be given to the heart he saved. This is what you wished for is it not?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded without a doubt. Sora turned to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say to you? Namine, what did you agree to?! What did you do?” He cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was crying and she could only smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time you went home, Sora…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was her last words as the light from Kingdom Hearts shined brightly over them. Sora continued to hold on to her but Namine shook her head and let her hand slip. He cried and vanished and Namine watched the world fade around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You can say good-bye</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX (Play FFXV Luna’s Theme)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi awoke with a start. She was on the sands of Destiny Islands’s shore and turned around to see Namine in the middle of the sea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine?” Kairi called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi...you’re okay,” Namine said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl in white turned to Kairi with a smile. A smile full of sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? I was with Sora and suddenly...I’m in my heart?” Kairi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine nodded and the waves were getting bigger. Kairi couldn't help feeling nervous as the waves grew and were lapping at Namine’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...don’t worry. You and Sora will finally be together and be back home…” Namine assured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi nodded but began to walk into the water as the waves grew larger. However, they didn’t push Namine down, in fact they were pushing Kairi back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...and you will be there too. Sora will release you and then we can truly meet,” Kairi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine’s smile dimmed and she held her hands behind her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I am...not coming back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi froze and stumbled as the waves made the tide crash into her harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that...we’re all coming back which means you’ll fina-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kairi...you and Sora have been apart for too long. It's time you were able to get that lost time back. Let me repay you back for everything you’ve given me...the least I can do after you protected my heart,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” Kairi cried, “I couldn't do a thing. I had to be saved again. I wanted to protect you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine smiled gently at Kairi, who continued to stumble against the waves to reach her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did. You trained hard and grew stronger, and I saw it. Never think you’re weak Kairi. You forgave everything I did. You’ve made this bond with me...given me so many good memories,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi shook her head as she continued to cry and attempt to fight against the sea’s waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine, there has to be another way! This isn’t right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Kairi. You’ve given me more than enough...thank you for being my friend…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi tried her hardest to swim against the raging sea as wave after wave hit her back. She was pushed down but she continued to force her way back up while Namine’s figure continued to look farther and farther away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farewell...my sister,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namine!” Kairi screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last wave swallowed Namine, leaving Kairi screaming as she looked around her. She continued to stay afloat as her heart cried out. The waves eventually drowning her as the last of her strength gave out. As she sank, she continued to look up and sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re okay with this...then why were you crying Namine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX (Play Don’t Think Twice by Hikaru Utada)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Old Mansion, on the second floor window where white curtains fluttered, sat a young girl sketching away on a sketchbook. She brushed her hand on the drawing before leaving it unfinished. She looked out the window and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Disney Castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy we’re finally able to reunite with their friends and family.  Mickey embraced Minnie, while Donald and Daisy did the same. Yen Sid joined them with Chip and Dale on his shoulders. Goofy opened up his arms as his son Max Goofy embraced him having missed his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fireworks began to color the sky, on some stone pillars sat one girl as she watched another pair farther down, who could not sense her presence. The girl in the white dress pulled her knees up and smiled as she watched the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Land of Departure, the three oldest keyblade wielders were currently paying respects to their old master. Master’s Defender was set up with all three wayfinders decorating the keyblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ventus, Aqua and Terra began to walk away. Chirithy peeked from behind but didn’t have the courage to move forward. A hand pushed him forward with Ventus spotting him. Ventus opened up his arms and Chirithy raced forward. As the pair hugged, the couple vanished but the girl in white stood with her hands behind her back. She clapped her hands together and the small orb of energy that Chirithy had received as a parting gift flew from his pouch to behind the boulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chirithy jumped out of Ventus’s arms to race back to check on the orb. He then coaxed the creature that had formed from said gift. The unversed, a Flood, slowly walked out only to hide again when it saw Ventus’s reaction to get into a defensive stance. Chirithy though blocked Ventus and hugged the Flood, which responded well to him. Ventus looked doubtful before finally offering his hand and the Flood reached forth its head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ventus then embraced both Chirithy and the Flood with a smile. He then ran off to catch up with his friends. Aqua and Terra jumping at the surprise of an unversed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Old Mansion, in the White Room there stood Roxas touching the sketches decorating the empty walls. He smiled thinking of the one, who drew them and how soon he would meet with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the sketchbook which was present before him and glanced through the pages to see an unfinished sketch. He looked to see some stray pencils and began to add to the sketch. He smiled happily at the final image and took the sketchbook with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he raced to the Clock Tower, he didn’t see the girl watching him from the window of the room he had just left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas joined Axel on the Clock Tower and smiled at the sunset. Soon, Xion appeared in her new clothes and grinned at them. The three friends were smiling happily at the sunset as they now would be able to see it everyday together. They were surprised to receive sea salt ice cream from Saix, who appeared suddenly. Soon, Hayner,Olette and Pence joined them to enjoy their ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, their view was covered up as a Gummi ship appeared before them. It zoomed to land with everyone racing after the ship. As it landed, the doors opened with Riku stepped out with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xion having run the fastest tilted her head with a grin at him. Riku held out his hand to her with a bright smile. She gave a tiny smirk before placing her hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ansem the Wise was confused over the sudden change. The vessel’s appearance had changed suddenly to that of another’s. Ienzo and Vexen, confused by the sight as well and trying to figure out what was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi awoke ever slowly and immediately tears fell from her eyes as she could do nothing more. In an instant a flash of light blinded everyone only for Sora to emerge with a defeated expression of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Kairi and kneeled at her side. They held hands and cried together knowing of the loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Destiny Islands, a lone figure stood upon the sandy shores awaiting everyone. Namine smiled and greeted them all while Riku showed confusion as he had been awaiting a call but accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence and Olette began a sand building contest. Axel, Saix and Ventus threw frisbees while Roxas, Riku, and Terra raced. Aqua and Mickey watching the race and cheering on the three. Close by, Namine and Xion looked at seashells together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the race ended, Riku then turned to the papou tree and smiled. Upon the tree sat Sora and Kairi. They were watching the sunset while holding hands.Their friends ran to meet them there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas though noticed Namine watching the sunset without turning in the direction of the others. He came up to her side with a smile though he couldn't see her face as she continued to watch the sunset. He turned then to watch the sunset and slowly reached for her hand, her fingers intertwined with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas held the sketchbook in hand while he began to say how Twilight Town’s sunset was better and that the sea salt ice cream was missing. He could feel her smile even as he still couldn’t see her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her other hand reached for the sketchbook. The drawing had been solely Namine on the shore watching the waves. But Roxas had then added himself with their hands holding and watching the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled sheepishly before noticing a dandelion appear before him. A good few more appeared to his confusion before he felt something wet on his hand. He looked down to see drops of water on the sketch. He turned to freeze at the sight before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine finally looked at him with a smile but tears streaming down her cheeks. Her form was dissolving in particles of lights and dandelions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Roxas…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the last few rays hit, Namine dissolved completely with Roxas reaching forth to hold her only to fall to his knees with nothing. The sketchbook fell onto the sand. Roxas shook his head and curled his hands into fists before screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NAMINE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the sound of the waves responding back to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Namine never returned to Kairi’s heart in Remind I thought it strange she couldn’t return so I like the idea that she was stuck in the moment she changed time with lingering will. She still was connected to Kairi whose light was trying to protect Namine which led her to be brought back to Final World</p><p>-if Namine could use her powers to get out of the final world I believe Vanitas and Strelitzia could still have some of their power to use.</p><p>-Vanitas heart was broken and split to where there was connections. Ventus and Sora being one and Chirithy another. His heart healed by getting some care that he was not given before by Xehanort</p><p>-Nomura said once how he believed memories made a heart so I believed Namine to be able to make hearts again making her unique of not using the power of waking</p><p>-the scene at the end of Namine watching I had planned before remind coincidence they did with Sora and Kairi</p><p>-kingdom hearts Still hasn’t revealed her plan for Namine minus being her guardian but this requires one other thing that won’t be revealed yet</p><p>-Kingdom hearts takes on a vessel the current vessel instead of living among people decided to stay hidden watching over those connected to her. Also she’s waiting for the X blade to return</p><p>- I made it obvious but Ava and Namine are connected just as MoM is to Sora</p><p>I hope you’ll enjoy this story i have it outlined but still chapters will take time so hopefully I can make it good. This for Namine! No worries the others will get their spotlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Heart That Guides You...What Form Does It Take?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namine finds herself to still be alive and meets someone again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voices</p><p>Bold, Italic, and Underline is Voice Number One telling Story</p><p>Bold and Italic is an Unknown Voice</p><p>Bold and underline is a different voice in Namine’s head</p><p>Italic and underline is another different voice in Namine’s head</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1. The Heart That Guides You...What Form Does It Take?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light. Everyone loved the light. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people’s hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But small fragments of light survived...In the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It is the world we live in now. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That’s why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But someday a door to the innermost darkness will open.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And the true light will return…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Alongside both the Champion and Guardian of the light...this is your story now…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Namine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the deepest levels of darkness, a small light shined barely. Soon the light turned into the figure of a girl. She floated downwards yet her consciousness heard the old tale being told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Kairi’s grandmother’s story, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine wondered where it was she was or if she was even alive. Yet, she kept her eyes closed as she felt herself simply floating but not knowing where. It made her feel completely light at the moment with nothing wearing her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fading away, she simply lost consciousness and wasn’t there anymore. Then the voice reached her with the old tale she’d seen in Kairi’s memory. Yet, it had not been in the voice of her other’s grandmother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You need to find us…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You need to find us…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine didn’t know where the voice was coming from but knew this voice was completely different from the one that told the story. She still didn’t want to open her eyes in fear of seeing where she ended up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do not be afraid...you are the one we have chosen...you are the sanctuary we will rest in...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine felt her confusion increase at these words when she felt a warmth. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see pitch black darkness yet she could sense a light surrounding her. She turned to be completely memorized by the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heart station stood below her. It was colored in an array of colors and images upon it. In small circles stood stars within circling the centered images. In the center stood five animal sigils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A unicorn, snake, bear, leopard and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the images were symbols of fleurs and in the middle though was a heart with a star at the bottom. At each side a wing, one angel like and the other bat like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine couldn't help but feel familiarity with all these different symbols. Her heart started thumping harder though when her eyes fell on the fox one. It felt like it was calling out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What kind of power flows within your heart?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned fully around to land in the center of the station. She glanced about, wondering what she needed to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your story will now begin...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She frowned still in confusion of what was happening. She wondered if maybe she was dreaming now even after death had taken her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a step forward only for a sudden trembling to occur. Then a flash blinded her as the animal sigils glowed. Then suddenly hovered holograms of the sigils danced around her. Each shining brightly as the next when the voice spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The heart that guides you...what form does it take?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine turned about for a bit before looking at the animal sigils floating around her. She wondered if there was a trap set out for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pain though flared up in her chest suddenly. She clutched at her chest as she felt like her heart was thumping three times harder then usual. Then with no warning two orbs burst out of her chest.One of light and one of darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried out from the pain before glancing up as she gritted her teeth. The orbs floated about before coming to her. They swirled around her before pulling away and floating over to different sigils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light on the bear sigil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness on the leopard sigil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine looked on in confusion before wondering if her options were limited suddenly. Though she felt like the orbs were picking their own choices. Which made her wonder why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to only then lay eyes upon the yellow fox sigil. As she looked at it, it shined brighter than the others which dimmed in comparison. She took a step forward without realizing that her body was moving without her consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she stood above the fox sigil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one,” Namine said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though to who she was talking to,she wondered when suddenly once more trembling occurred. She nearly fell back but kept herself steady when the orbs shot forth and went back into her chest once more. She wanted to scream once again at the pain but ignored it, to focus on staying up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that splotches of darkness were suddenly surrounding the station. Gathering around Namine as they surrounded her where she stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine didn’t know where to run or what to do. All she knew was that she was definitely not getting out of this situation. She didn’t scream as the splotches then jumped up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light then erupted from the fox sigil and pushed back the darkness. In Namine’s hand appeared also an archer’s bow with the fox sigil and with designs similar to waves. The design was similar to the keyblade she’d seen Vulpeus use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do something!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be nice…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine jerked at the voices that she just heard in her head. She shook her head and turned to the splotches that were trying to fight off the light barrier. She couldn’t fight off the darkness as she knew a bow needed arrows. She backed up and then felt a solidness behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A set of stairs swirling to another platform stood before her. Not thinking twice, she started walking up the steps. She turned in time to see the station then burst into light. She took a slow breath before ascending the rest of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes looked to the bow which she held in her hand. It fit perfectly but was entirely useless in her hands. She had no experience in battle and definitely not in using a bow. She only knew what it was due to all the memories she’d seen. After all, she was sheltered all her life so what good was it in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, don’t put yourself down like that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Standing here doing nothing isn’t going to do you any good either...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again the voices spoke and Namine wondered if she was losing her mind now. As she put her hand to her forehead and looked to the right, she froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another set of stairs stood next to her own, but where she stood was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas,” she called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed the black and navy haired boy stood in the exact same position as her on the stairs. But he didn’t respond and in fact his expression was devoid of emotion. Namine reached out to him only for him to copy the exact same motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny,” Namine snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Vanitas simply stared at her blankly which was unnerving. She frowned before then glancing to her left only to gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another set of stairs, only now it was Strelitzia that stood in the same position. Exactly, like Vanitas there was no emotion on her face and she  was also copying Namine’s every move. Namine crossed her arms pointing at both figures as she turned her head back and forth in shock. But neither responded and simply did what she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is definitely wrong here,” Namine muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to see the platform was closer and turned to the other sets of stairs leading to it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll meet them at the top,” Namine said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought, she rushed up the stairs with both Vanitas and Strelitzia copying her. She wasn’t the fastest but even she had some motivation to reach the top. Though as she did though no one arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the new station. In the center was the fox sigil only now a four pointed flower symbol was surrounding it. Dandelions danced around the platform with a number of multiple symbols surrounding the fox four pointed flower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One symbol was shaped like an X with colors of green and purple decorating it,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other across from it though was a star with a flower in the center,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Another a purple winged token with a green gem in the middle, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fairy wings,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four thrones surrounding a lion’s head in the center,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A sea green triton, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two paint brushes forming an X,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A blue crystal with a strange mask design over it,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a pink flower reminiscent of that of the shape Kairi’s heart took…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were others but Namine was distracted from her examination when suddenly a mirror appeared. She tilted her head and walked towards the mirror only this time no one was on the other side. She placed her hand upon it and suddenly the symbols on the station glowed and pillars of lights emerged. She felt hands push her through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shouted in alarm only to close her mouth as water went in. She realized she was in an abyss of water but looked up to see light. She then moved her arms to swim to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped as she broke through the surface only to suddenly realize that it was the Final World once more. She looked about in complete confusion of why she was back in this world. A sudden trembling occurred as Namine pulled herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Great...now what…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, we have to help her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine groaned upon hearing the voices only to then shout in surprise as dusks appeared out of the surface of the Final Wold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not good!” she shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood and ran to the opposite direction only then realizing there was really nowhere to go. Just an endless sky and sea that definitely didn’t give her any cover. She turned to see the dusks still following her and she turned around to go to a different direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey idiot! You have a weapon!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t know how to use!” Namine argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonderful now she was responding to the voices in her head. She cried out as suddenly one of the dusks had caught up and swung it’s legs into her side. She fell to her side and immediately covered her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memory flashed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An old man with a grey and black keyblade smirking down at a defenseless boy, who also cowered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get up and fight boy…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The keyblade was raised and the boy reacted. His fear caused him to move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MOVE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine threw her hands down to the ground and dodge rolled away from the dusks. She continued to do the action when she stood once more and winced at the pain in her side. She hardly had any training since she was alway locked in a room and then had lost her own body. She wasn’t used to any of this and so she knew her stamina was just too low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still if only I could have a chance to fight back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t give up! Just believe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine wanted to fight back but she couldn't even figure out how to when her eyes landed on the bow. The bow which she couldn’t figure out how to use and was actually weighing her down. She wasn’t a fighter in fact she always wanted to avoid battles for some reason but now it seemed she didn’t have a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that in mind Namine turned and glared at the dusks. Without hesitating she held up the bow and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Threw it right at the dusks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not like that!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that’s one way hehe…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I’m defenseless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Namine realized a little too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine ran off without thinking twice. However suddenly a light flashed in her hand and before Namine knew it a keyblade was in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a gold keyblade with a star shape at the end and with a blue handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another memory…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fountain plaza with heartless swarming...no time to think just act</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A girl with bright orange hair jumped out the way and with her Starlight keyblade swung…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medals with different figures upon them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine dodge rolled in time to avoid another strike. She then swung her keyblade back and forth and jumped to avoid swings at her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories flowed into her head from those who had faced these dusks. Sora hopping about and performing combos. Roxas using reversal to avoid the attacks. There were more clearer memories swimming in her mind aiding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine couldn’t perform a lot of the moves but she could perform the simpler ones of dodging and jumping as high as she could. She then quickly thrust her keyblade forward before blocking a strike in time. She was gasping as it was more activity then she was used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Focus Namine!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s too many!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine dodged once more to avoid being surrounded but winced as she twisted her ankle in the process. She looked up expecting to be followed only for the dusks to pull back into one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That can’t be good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Namine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gee, you don’t say.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be ready!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dusks suddenly were wrapped in darkness and the sky shifted into a mix of day and night. The darkness then dissolved and from it a huge Twilight Thorn appeared from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine shook her head and knew she didn’t stand a chance at all against the Twilight Thorn. Still when she thought of Kairi in that moment how she fought and trained. She knew she couldn't go down without a fight. She shifted to a stance and glared at the Twilight Thorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You do!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No she doesn’t but go ahead and try.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine smiled weakly at the two voices. One encouraging her and the other definitely voicing her doubts but all in all trying. She didn’t notice two faded figures at her side with their keyblades in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We got you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran forth as the Twilight Thorn stood still and swung her keyblade to get a few hits in. She dodge rolled away when she noticed the white and black thorns suddenly appearing. Then finally the thorns got her by the ankle she had twisted. She cried out and fell to her knee and immediately was dragged into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Twilight Thorn thrust its head right up to her and Namine flinched at the closeness. She was trapped in midair with the thorns restricting her and so she had no way to fight. She turned in time to see the Twilight Thorn pull back its hand and shut her eyes preparing for the hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...you did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine opened her eyes in time to see a burst of light appear. Then from it appeared Vulpeus with keyblade in hand. Without hesitation the fox mask bearer struck the Twilight Thorn which caught it off guard as it fell back. The restraints released Namine and the blonde fell through the Final World’s surface. She cried as she suddenly drowned through the sea and watched as Vulpeus dealt with the Twilight Thorn without an issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Namine slowly succumbed to the darkness, she saw two hands reaching for her. She then fainted completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not bad…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to rest...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>XxX</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>First Memory- A Meeting-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The sound of waves.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was the first sound that I heard when I was born. I came from the waves of a sea and walked onto pure white sand shores. It was beautiful but there was no one else there.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The beach led to a huge lighthouse with a star on top. A boat was already present as if waiting for me. I got on it and was then taken to a dock where another lighthouse stood. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was the first time I arrived to Daybreak Town. I walked through the waterfront park, the boardwalk, the market and noted the clock tower. Still even with all the homes I saw and all the different districts there was no one. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was alone.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I didn’t think much of it as I walked about. I had two favorite places. The Fountain Plaza where a fountain stood and sat on. And then dandelion hill as I called it since the hill was surrounded by dandelions.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Still even as the days passed, I knew I was there to protect something. Yet, I had no idea what that was. And I was starting to feel lonely again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was strange to feel loneliness when I didn’t know what it was yet I knew it. Still, I decided to simply wait everyday on the fountain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I would prepare the rooms in the houses and water the plants. I learned to draw as well to pass time. I sketched pictures of anything though lately images I didn’t recognize as well as worlds I’ve never seen. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I started to dream about them now too.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Then he appeared. A young man with vibrant blue eyes and a smile.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He came in the form of light before appearing before me at the fountain. I had simply been watching the dandelions. He looked confused before he saw me, a young girl. His eyes grew wide as if he recognized me. But I had no clue who he was.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He looked like he wanted to say something while I had no idea what to do in the moment. I’d been waiting all this time for someone to arrive but in all honesty wasn’t prepared. So, I merely sat at the fountain and he tilted his head in turn. He looked apologetic before finally he sat down next to me and merely swung his legs about for a bit. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What’s your name?” he asked first.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Name...I don’t have one…” I admitted. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I had never called myself anything. I was just here and nothing more. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No Name?” he asked surprised.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I shook my head and he smiled at me. Then he placed a hand on my head while I glanced up. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Mind if I give you one then?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>XxX</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wakey, wakey!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namine scrunched up her nose before groaning at the insistence of the voices. She wondered what was going on in her head. Either way, she listened and slowly blinked before opening her eyes completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clear blue sky and a number of buildings. But what she also noticed was that she was soaked through. Moving her hands about she realized she was on a wet surface. She then slowly stood and realized she was in a fountain of all places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very familiar fountain plaza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From that weird memory</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced about to see the purple buildings and star patterns on the brick floor. Slowly, she stepped out the fountain and groaned as she was completely wet and cold. She shook herself before feeling like she was being watched. She turned to see no one but Namine felt wary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around and sure enough the plaza was the same one from the memory she had seen. She wondered whose memory it was as she saw it through their eyes and then the other figure was all blurred out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it wasn’t her main concern and so she shook it off to wonder where she was. She recalled the name was Daybreak Town as the memory informed her but she wondered what she was doing here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then she spotted a shadow and turned only for it to vanish. Namine started stepping back and then quickly headed for the stairs. Knowing she wasn’t feeling her best yet to actually try and fight and with a twisted ankle she moved quickly. Her heart though started beating harder as suddenly she heard steps behind her. She tried to move faster only to start screaming as she heard the steps get closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wahh!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was tackled down to the ground and suddenly was being licked all over her face. Namine opened her eyes to see Meow Wow, Necho Cat, Komory Bat, and all kinds of dreameaters surrounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hehe...Did you scream too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shut. Up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my-hahaha”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dreameaters were nuzzling her nonstop and Namine broke into laughter. This was definitely a surprise for her and made her wonder why they were here as well. As she stood they pulled away to give her room and she turned to see a Keeba Tiger then come up to her. It circled her before a green aura wrapped them both and Namine instantly felt her ankle and all other bruises heal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently brushed her hand through the Keeba Tiger’s head. It purred at the affection before walking away. Namine wondered if it was leading her somewhere and noticing the other dreameaters heading in the same direction, she’d guessed so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d followed the Keeba Tiger and others to the stairs. She’d looked up to the clock tower and noticed a figure on the bridge beneath it watching before disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Namine wondered before continuing forward. She watched the dreameaters go through a building. She felt a bit uneasy at entering someone’s home but as she saw no one was present. She then continued forward only to see the dreameaters go into a sewer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sewer...yay,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed puddles near the sewer opening and wondered if water was normally in this area. She then kneeled and pushed her legs into the hole and after feeling a ladder moved and headed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was surprised by the number of gears in the sewer which had a great many stairs to Namine’s disdain. She turned to see Keeba Tiger waiting for her before continuing forward and following behind the other dreameaters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking up the multiple stairs, they arrived at a set of gears. She walked onto them and immediately tremors occurred. Namine lost her balance and immediately held onto Keeba Tiger. The gears started moving upwards and eventually reached a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dreameaters then walked away to a room. Coming into the room, Namine noticed a large circular table with a spell circle upon the table. She wondered what it was for when she noticed the flasks and books on the shelves. There was a desk with a lamp and a chair turned around where someone was sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood immediately upon hearing Namine and the dreameaters entering. As they turned Namine shouted in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulpeus!” she cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulpeus smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies Vulpeus isn’t my name. It is the name of my union from a long time ago,” Vulpeus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Union?” Namine asked, still confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Vulpeus’ smiled and held up her hand. The fox sigil appeared and glowed brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once leader of the Vulpeus Union. I am Foreteller Ava,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made her go through a KHUx style awakening. Also yes she’s a nobody so I used nobodies. So, I think you guys already know who the voices in her head are, it is really obvious. Also, a clue to where she is well the Dreameaters. Yes I gave her a boy because its the one weapon that makes the user have to consider whether to take the shot or not and if can get the target. The keyblade she had is the alternate colors to Starlight keyblade similar to how Mickey’s kingdom keyblade was alternate colors of Sora’s keyblade. Alright. Hope you like. Also the thing about the guardians yes I know there are multiple guardians of light but there is one guardian who is special and wields a special power that kingdom hearts bestows. You can guess who Namine heard telling the story also the voice that is urging Namine to find them are indeed multiple beings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Choice of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namine has a choice to make</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Foreteller Ava?” Namine asked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava smiled and nodded and sat at one of the chairs and offered a seat to Namine. Namine gave a wary look before sighing and sitting as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure you have questions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty, though it usually tends to be people looking to ask me the questions instead of the other way around.” Namine said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava giggled and Namine couldn’t help but suddenly feel calm. It was such a strange feeling especially since she hardly felt so at ease with strangers. Namine had always been prepared for them to use her somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see Namine, at the current moment you are in the Realm of Sleep currently. Also, could be called the Realm of Dreams more correctly,” Ava explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Realm of sleep? But how?” Namine asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be honest there I am not sure but this realm is unique and chooses certain individuals to be summoned here in order to help to protect it,” Ava explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine gave a look of confusion and glanced at the Aura Lion that had come forth and rested next to her. Dreameaters only existed in the realm of sleep but she didn’t recall in Sora’s memories any guardians from the realm of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may...Sora and Riku they never met any well keyblade wielders while in this realm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava looked amused as well as apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Yen Sid has much influence however in the Realm of Sleep and Dreams there is another who is actually in charge of the realm, and Yen Sid needed his permission,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine looked at Ava in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My “teacher” wasn’t too happy with what happened when Sora’s exam didn’t go as planned.” Ava said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I be meeting your teacher?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava chuckled, “Sometime in the near future. He’ll probably be needing your aid with the sudden influx of nightmares. If you wish to imagine him, he is very much like King Mickey though perhaps more pessimistic,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine tried to imagine Mickey suddenly but much less happy and for some reason it didn't quite fit. Her expression was comical as Ava broke into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why isn't he here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a kingdom of his own, that is where the dreams and nightmares pass through and are taken care of.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreams and nightmares?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava smiled mysteriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, besides being simply a realm where worlds that are sleeping come to, dreams are worlds of their own that remain here in the realm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreams become worlds?” Namine asked very surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some dreams so strong that continue to live and become their own worlds here. However, these worlds rely in darkness to exist.” Ava continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darkness? But I thought-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Namine when does one usually sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At night of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And night usually occurs when?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When the day...darkens. But darkness…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is true darkness exists but it isn't always evil only if you let yourself be developed entirely by it. Light and darkness go together. Dreams are born from darkness and exists as those unique shards of light balancing one another.” explained Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine tilted her head in thought and was quite surprised by the explanation. She was always supposed to return to darkness and it always sounded like a bad thing. But in reality she thought then of Riku and Terra who overcame the darkness and used the power now to help their friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so this realm depends on both darkness and light. The dreams become worlds that then also join the sleeping worlds. So, the sleeping worlds do you usually awaken them? Well, actually what do you do?” Namine asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It occurred that Ava never said what her purpose was in this realm clearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First off good summarization. Second, the sleeping worlds do awaken eventually but within time, the worlds chosen for the exam were seen as close to awakening. Third, well I am a keyblade wielder however you could say I am a dream guardian instead of light,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream...guardian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you see sleeping worlds still get affected by nightmares and also the dream worlds. So, the worlds also require aid in being protected. Of course, you've never heard mention as my master loves to keep things his ways.” Ava explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine tilted her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t he want help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you meet him, perhaps you can ask him,” Ava said teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine could imagine Ava’s teacher as disliking the question. Then it occurred to her how Ava kept implying Namine’s stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“E-excuse me, but am I staying here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava turned to her in mild surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine flinched at her words. Despite, the mask Namine could tell the other was if anything a bit annoyed. The Foreteller muttered under her breath before taking a deep one and turning back to Namine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for that. Namine, most that usually end up in this realm is due to a reason. I could tell you that I am a lot older then I look as well as others. We’ve been summoned to protect the realm in a manner and it appears you’ve been chosen to aid in being a guardian,” Ava explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? That can’t be right. If anything I do more harm then good. Besides I don’t even have a keyblade and no experience whatsoever of fighting,” Namine argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava tilted her head before shaking it. She stood and simply motioned to be followed. Namine followed without question and was about to argue further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s so wrong with living a new life? A new start would be okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Besides deep down you didn’t want to disappear. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s true but it doesn't feel right to have the choice especially when I haven’t-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, cut it out. You did a lot more then anyone besides without you how the precious lights know anyone else was in trouble.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it wasn’t just me who helped</span>
  <span>, Namine reminded the voices. Strelitzia, Vanitas had given up any chance of being alive again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Namine,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine jerked at being called and turned her attention back to Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like for you to consider a chance. There is a reason why you were summoned here and perhaps there’s more for you. As for the keyblade…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived back outside near the fountain plaza. Ava looked about and then stopped holding out her hand to which Namine also stood still. Then with no warning a number of nightmares jumped out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava immediately summoned her keyblade and jumped forth to push some back. Which left Namine defenseless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Namine, you can do it. It is deep in your heart!” Ava cheered and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine looked alarmed at having been abandoned so suddenly and turned just in time to roll out the way of a Halbird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Move left!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine listened to the voices but for the life of her knew she couldn't keep up. Then suddenly as another nightmare attacked, a dremeater jumped in and fought it off. Aura Lion then appeared at her side and nuzzled her before growling and charging forth. All the dream eaters that had met her when she arrived were fighting off the nightmares. They were protecting her while all she could do was sit there and watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has always been like this. In Castle Oblivion, she could never defend herself against her abusers. With Diz, she could never speak a word or help Roxas like she should’ve. Even now she couldn’t do a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>So, what are you going to do about it?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to protect myself...I want to be the one to protect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An orange light surrounded her and flashed. It vanquished a number of nightmares and all the dream eaters were suddenly healed. In Namine’s hand a gold keyblade with blue handle and a star for the teeth had appeared. Namine stared dumbfounded at the keyblade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...really...summoned one…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>IDIOT! YOU’RE SURROUNDED BY ENEMIES!!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine yelped before jumping away. She grimaced as the more angry voice reprimanded her. She quickly performed a dodge roll while swinging the keyblade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Namine it felt so strange. Not once had she had to fight physically. She was more of background support and yet…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like it belonged in her hand. It felt like she has done this before. She wondered if it had been due to being Kairi’s nobody but it couldn’t be. For some reason she knew deep down it was something else deep in her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then in a flash, memories shot through her mind. She felt exhausted and felt she may not have been as strong as her brother but she could do this. Her orange hair moved as she spinned and an orb of light shot out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine performed that same move the memory suddenly flashed in her mind and twirled about. In an instant another memory flashed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shot his keyblade forth and multiple orbs of fire shot out. When it came down to it fire was his favorite spell because it gave him warmth even if rare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine held her keyblade before her and shot fire without an issue. She quickly dodged rolled away and noticed a few dream eaters looking exhausted. She knew the spell to use and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light blue light surrounded her and her companions and immediately they regained their energy. Namine quickly swung a couple more times before Aura Lion roared for her attention. She understood and followed him to wherever Ava had gone off too. She was surprised that there weren’t as many Nightmares and quickly with Aura Lion fended them off. They eventually arrived before a lighthouse stood and saw Ava finishing off the last of the nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made it! I must apologize but i must admit it was the only way I thought could help. After all, you have summoned one before when arriving here!” Ava explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine stared before trying to regain her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so-huff-it was-dangerous!” Namine scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then back off feeling surprise by her boldness. She hardly yelled at anyone better yet she never got mad out of guilt. Ava however seemed very pleased by her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand but I believed it the key to summon your keyblade which I see it was,” Ava noted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine huffed. As she glanced down, she noted her white dress a bit torn. It wasn’t fit for combat but in reality she wasn’t either. Well, at least she thought. It had felt so amazing to be able to actually help and fight back instead of waiting to be rescued. She understood Kairi more then ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, would you join me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine jumped at the proposal. Right, she had said she consider her new situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...well I still need time to...think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava gave a small smile and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand its a huge change, perhaps a night’s rest will help,” Ava offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older foreteller then led Namine off to some of the many buildings. As they walked it dawned on Namine suddenly that there was no other individual. Just dream eaters but other then them no one else like herself and Ava. When they arrived to a certain building, Ava led her up some stairs until reaching the top floor. The room had a bed but also a wardrobe and desk with a flower shaped lamp. But what caught Namine’s eye was the huge window which allowed her to see the whole town and the sun setting at the moment. Namine couldn't help but smile at the sight especially seeing it with her own eyes. Even with if just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some extra clothing within the wardrobe, they are free for you to use,” Ava shared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The foreteller left to open the wardrobe and indeed an array of clothing stood within. What caught Namine’s eyes though was the color palette of white, light blue, and yellow. She tilted her head and glanced at Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava smiled sadly as she pulled out a night gown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From a long time ago. I no longer use this room though,” Ava expressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Namine could explore more though Ava shoved the nightgown into her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I ask that you rest well and simply meet me at the fountain plaza tomorrow at dawn. Dream good dreams,” Ava said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava then left without another word leaving Namine with only Aura Lion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine immediately began to change out of her dress and into the night gown. She then settled into bed and rested her head against Aura Lion’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve never exactly slept. So, I wonder how I will be able to hear in the realm of dreams,” Namine commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aura Lion purred and curled around Namine more securely. A light then surrounded its body and Namine felt her eyes drooping. She could hear the sound of the waves echoing in her mind and before she knew it she was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any reason why you’re debating this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine jerked and gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was currently in the White Room in the Old Mansion. Though she noted the walls of her room had more drawings that she didn’t recall putting herself. Before she could look into it more, she realized two figures sat across from her. Upon seeing them, Namine felt tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you thinking over the offer?” Vanitas asked once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine looked down and quickly dabbed at her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems perhaps this is the calling you were looking for Namine,” Strelitzia noted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine bowed her head before slowly shaking it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...it wasn’t just me...you both…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We made our choice move on!” shouted Vanitas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine jumped at the shout. Vanitas looked annoyed as well as frustrated. Strelitzia smiled and gently placed a hand on his arm.Then she turned to Namine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We made a choice indeed and are almost content,” Strelitzia said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine looked at the pair before once more glancing down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...have always had a hard time moving on. I don’t know why but I always feel guilty of something. You both...wanted to live...no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The me that is supposed to live is already doing so,” Vanitas snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine winced and sighed upon recalling how she never can say the right thing at times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry...even so you did want to live in some way? You were happy in Sora’s heart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas didn’t look at her and Strelitzia. It was quiet for a while but eventually he completely turned away from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Living was constant pain...but in his heart I found...a semblance of peace…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine turned to Strelitzia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any memories of what happened to me. So, I cannot say that I ever really lived?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t you wish to get those back? Or perhaps get another chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strelitzia looked down and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know what it meant to live again. To...make my...my own memories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine smiled before closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warmth suddenly hit her face and a gentle breeze. Opening her eyes she was met with a beautiful sunset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, clinging to something I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine glanced down and held a hand over her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We made a promise but I couldn’t keep it in the end. I guess...I don’t know if this is really okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas and Strelitzia looked to one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You want to see him again?” Strelitzia asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine squeezed her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...but I did so many terrible things...and he’s...he’s finally with the people who missed him. He doesn't need me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas’s expression twisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any consolation...as far as I could tell...he really only thought about you when in Sora,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine turned in surprise with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made a promise. But she had to admit she was doubtful if whether Roxas only did it out of obligation when she had hoped for them to be together everyday. Hearing Vanitas’s words though it brought her such joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she had made a choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew deep down that Roxas would be alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you...I think I can finally decide now…” Namine spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three enjoyed the dream as long as they could…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine giggled as a ticklish feeling awoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she was met with Aura Lion licking her face. She laughed and gently patted the lion, who purred at the treatment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to wake up, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine pushed the covers back and got out of bed. She went to the wardrobe and looked about for something to wear. She pulled out a few things before beginning to change. It was a sleeveless top with a choker and knee length pants with a skirt above. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aura lion purred in approval. Namine smiled and headed out with the dream eater and left to the path that led to the fountain. However, it was even five minutes when the pair were met with nightmares. Namine sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guessing this is going to be the norm,” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and concentrated. In a flash the Starlight keyblade appeared and Namine posed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aura Lion roared and the pair charged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a quick sequence memories came to Namine and immediately she felt like Sora. She dodged about before swinging her keyblade. Though she realized she wasn’t as fast and her hits weren’t as strong. She took a few hits but luckily Aura lion stood by and tackled a few and charged about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine could tell that she needed a great deal of training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A great deal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving to the fountain finally, Namine couldn't help but be if a bit annoyed seeing Ava sitting on the fountain relaxing. Ava noticed them and smiled and waved causing Namine to feel even more annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was strange to feel an emotion she hardly ever felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. Hope the trip here wasn’t too bad,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine simply shook her head before focusing back to Aura lion, who purred before letting a green light emerge. Namine felt a sense of relief upon heal being used and smiled in thanks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine was silent before sitting down next to Ava. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it would appear that...I...want to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava tilted her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be a guardian. I want...to live...my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava smiled and held out her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let it be my pleasure to teach you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine took her hand and smiled. Suddenly, a light burst forth from their whole and Ava jerked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both immediately let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...that was interesting,” Ava noted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine grabbed her head feeling a bit dizzy from the contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear that you came with company,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava summoned her keyblade and pointed it at Namine. The light shot out and hit Namine’s chest. Two orbs flew out and floated next to Namine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Ava commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m lost.” Namine said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear that their memories linked to your heart,” Ava said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine gave a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hearts of the individuals who assisted us. It would appear that half of their hearts have attached themselves to you,” Ava stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. What? Does that mean that perhaps we can help them?” Namien asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprised her to hear that Strelitzia and Vanitas were indeed still alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the problem is that it is only half of their hearts. There isn't much I can do for half a heart,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Namine spoke disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine immediately looked up hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is only a guess but there may be a chance that perhaps the other half of their hearts may still be in this realm,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine smiled with clear hope in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>We can come back?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please. I owe them,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava smiled gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We both do. I will try but do remember there could be a chance I might not,” Ava warned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine nodded but still clutched her chest. She could feel their hearts beating with her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, considering well be looking for them we’ll need to be prepared,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine tilted her head in confusion when suddenly she heard Aura lion growl. Namine whimpered at having to fight again. But Ava patted her back in encouragement before setting into a fighting pose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s start with a few swings..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Namine collapsed onto her bed and immediately curled. She was quite tired especially after Ava had made her practice swinging the keyblade. She hadn’t thought her arms would so sore but she felt content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was happy for finally making a choice for herself. Also, the chance that she be able to help Vanitas and Strelitzia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she wished she could see Roxas again but perhaps it was for the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aura lion curled into her and purred. Namine smiled as the dreameater helped to rid any other negative thoughts and finally allowed her to sleep once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked around wondering if this was a good idea. She was supposed to stay here and protect the world after all it was the heart of all others. Then she turned to the boy with the sky blue eyes, who grinned at her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it would be a good idea to gain some experience.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Experience?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah in seeing other worlds. After all, they’re all connected to this one. We should check them out in case for any danger,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She frowned. It was against her nature to leave the world she was met to guard. Yet, she yearned to see other places. Other people just like this boy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great! Though I should ask. Do you have a xxxxxxxx?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A giant key formed in his hand. She immediately became guarded.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh sorry! I don’t want to fight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was wary but could tell he meant no harm. She sighed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have one...at least not like yours,” she expressed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy looked confused. She wouldn’t tell him because that was to remain secret. It wasn’t supposed to be used for fighting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay… well I never became a master but maybe it will still work…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked to her and held his key. She tilted her head and reached for it. They held it together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ones you love? She thought. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A light shined in her hand and then a key appeared. Somewhat similar to the boy’s only with alternate coloring. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy showed surprise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the key...that was the Realm of Darkness,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She gave him a look but he shook it off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, let’s open the door,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He held up his key and she did the same. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was nervous but also excited...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Namine never returned to Kairi’s heart in Remind I thought it strange she couldn’t return so I like the idea that she was stuck in the moment she changed time with lingering will. She still was connected to Kairi whose light was trying to protect Namine which led her to be brought back to Final World </p>
<p>-if Namine could use her powers to get out of the final world I believe Vanitas and Strelitzia could still have some of their power to use. </p>
<p>-Vanitas heart was broken and split to where there was connections. Ventus and Sora being one and Chirithy another. His heart healed by getting some care that he was not given before by Xehanort</p>
<p>-Nomura said once how he believed memories made a heart so I believed Namine to be able to make hearts again making her unique of not using the power of waking</p>
<p>-the scene at the end of Namine watching I had planned before remind coincidence they did with Sora and Kairi </p>
<p>-kingdom hearts Still hasn’t revealed her plan for Namine minus being her guardian but this requires one other thing that won’t be revealed yet</p>
<p>-Kingdom hearts takes on a vessel the current vessel instead of living among people decided to stay hidden watching over those connected to her. Also she’s waiting for the X blade to return</p>
<p>- I made it obvious but Ava and Namine are connected just as MoM is to Sora </p>
<p>I hope you’ll enjoy this story i have it outlined but still chapters will take time so hopefully I can make it good. This for Namine! No worries the others will get their spotlight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>